The Chaos Theory
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: Sequel to 'Creation's Fate'. Now resolved to drastic measures to get Cloud and Sephiroth back, ShinRa is relying on Hojo's Project Chaos expirement to do this, but soon this will become a fatal mistake. Yaoi and Mpreg CloudxSeph AND RenoxVincent R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

_**The 'Chaos' Theory**_

_**Chapter 1: Three Months Later \ Enter Valentine, the Chaos Experiment**_

The main building of the ShinRa Corporation where President Shinra resided was in silence; except for the receptionists typing away on computers and footsteps of the employees. From a far distance and closing, one of the company's helicopters made its way to its destination. Inside the copter, Reno, Rude, and the other Turks were focused on arriving to their destination.

"I have a very bad feeling about this 'Project Chaos'. If Sephiroth was able to escape Hojo's lab months ago, 'he' could do the exact same thing," said one of the Turks with worry. "I know what you mean. I'm more confused on why President Shinra wants to use 'him' to get Cloud and Sephiroth back," replied Reno, expressing his concerns in the process.

"I guess humans are becoming obsolete all of a sudden. We did take too long on our search for them," replied Rude. "Don't say that...That'll hurt my feelings. I just didn't think of the answer that quick," said Reno.

"Hey, chill out, man. We didn't, either. It wasn't your fault. When we get there, maybe the President will tell us why he's planning to use Project Chaos on this search," said one of the other Turks. Assured, Reno gives a nod and pilots the helicopter to one of the landing towers of the building ahead. On each of the helicopter landing towers, there was at least one person with one glow stick in each hand. He or she's task was to guide the helicopters to the tower and help them land safely. On the corner southeast tower, the man on the landing pad swishes the glow sticks up and down; like he was flapping his 'wings'.

Slowly and carefully, the copter flies towards the landing pad. The man walks backwards to give some room and to move out of the way for the helicopter to land, but made sure he didn't fall off the landing tower. He swishes the glow sticks forward and backward with both hands, guiding the helicopter forward to the landing pad. Now with access to land, the copter lowers onto the 'H' pattern on the helipad with persicion and skill. The engines shut down on landing and the blades of the copter began to slow down to a halt. One by one, the Turks slowly got out while Reno unbuckled himself from the pilot's seat. The red headed Turk was the last to get out from the helicopter.

Together as a group, they made their way down the stairs to the floor where the company's President occuppied. The group arrives on the destinated floor, opening the wooden double doors with little force. The receptionist at the main front desk continues typing at her computer as the Turks approached. Acting as a leader, Reno guides the others behind him to the desk. The receptionist then hears their footsteps heading towards the desk, causing the receptionist to stop what she was doing and peers up to the group. "May I help you?" she asked.

"We were summoned by President Shinra. Is he available?" answered Reno. She then turns to her computer and types in a few things; then turns back to the group, "You must be the Turks that were helping Hojo and Jerimiah. I personally don't know what, but they did say it was classified. President Shinra is expecting you. Have a good day, gentlemen," she replied.

"Thank you," said Reno. With the confirmation, the Turks walked pass the front desk to the big, golden double doors up ahead with a trail of red carpet leading to it. At a little quickened pace, the group follows the carpet trail to the double doors. Upon approaching the door, Reno slowly pushes it open, giving the group access to the President's office. As they entered the room, President Shinra looks towards the group.

"You made it...Good." said Rufus. "Yep. Just as promised," replied Reno. Rude noticed that Jerimiah was also present; including Hojo.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Rude. "We were summoned by President Shinra as well," answered Jerimiah. Rufus then cleared his throat, indicating that it was time to start the meeting. Everyone silenced, waiting for what the President has to say.

"It has been three months since we lost our two prized SOLDIERS. I know everyone here is taking full responsibility of this folly, but fear not; with each failure comes success. Now we are resolved to use drastic measures. Our best chance as of now to capture the two alive is to use the Chaos Project to our advantage," said President Shinra. As soon as he finishes his sentence, the President turns to Hojo.

"Hojo...Is he ready?" asked Shinra. "As ready as I can get him. I have fixed up the flaws, just as you requested," answered Hojo.

"I have a big question. Like Sephiroth, did you make 'him' a hermaphrodite, too?" asked Reno. "Well..When I reworked his genetics to accommodate the Chaos genes, I did. We've been pumping him with hormone sedatives. It shouldn't be a problem at all," answered Hojo.

"Oh, great...Now we're dealing with two of Hojo's creations with two genders. This is just great," said Rude. "As long as the hormone sedatives are effective and administered, everything will be just fine," said Jerimiah. Hojo nodded in agreement.

"When are we able to see him?" asked one of the Turks. "When the meeting is over, I will allow all of you to meet him," answered Hojo.

"I want a video feed linked from there to here. I personally want to see the full result of your work of Project Chaos," said President Shinra. "Yes, sir. Consider it done," replied Hojo. The two scientists and the Turks left the room to the helicopter, ready for their next destination. As they walked up the stairs to the helipad, Reno asks more questions.

"So..This whole time you used Valentine as your guinea pig for this project, huh?" asked Reno. "He did disgrace the Turks in a way; plus he tried to disrupt Project JENOVA. Consider this a punishment for his sins," answered Hojo.

"What abilities did you give him? I wanna know how deadly he is," asked Reno. "Extremely deadly. I made him perfect. He is vampiric in some aspects. He possesses regeneration capabilities, superhuman stamina, strength, and speed. He can shape shift into one of the genes' forms given, as if becoming that form like an entity. He is also telepathic, empathic, and one hell of a sharp shooter. He's perfect," answered Hojo. Jerimiah was in awe.

"You definitely made him deadly. I bet he'll be hostile," said Jerimiah. "There is a strong shielding in front of his containment room, I made sure that nothing can get through it, not even one of his forms called 'The Galian Beast'," said Hojo. The conversation comes to an end as they made it to the helicopter as a large group. Everyone carefully got in and buckled themselves in for the trip to Hojo's lab. Inside Hojo's lab in Containment Room X-4, a coffin rests in the middle of the room. The lid was over the top of the coffin, completely sealing in the occupant.

Resting inside the darkness was a raven haired man with pale skin. His hair was over shoulder length and messy. He wore a black outfit accompanied with a blood red cloak\cape with straps and buckles on it, a holster with a gun in it, a blood red headband, gold plated boot-like shoes, and a gold metaled claw-fingered gauntlet. He was still in a slumber, but his telepathy was still active. In slumber, he reaches out to one of his entity-like forms.

'Chaos...Are you there?' he said in telepathy. In response, a male, demonic voice speaks through telepathy, 'Of course I'm here. Me and the others are bound in your body, remember?' The voice was from Chaos, one of the man's shape shifting forms.

'That's good. Its just...Its so lonely in this coffin and I need someone to talk to for once in a while,' the man answered. 'I know what you mean. Are you still asleep?' asked Chaos.

'Yeah...Maybe its because I love to sleep,' the man replied. 'Oh, Vincent...You always love to sleep. Would you stay asleep if that Hojo told you to wake up? I would, but would you?' replied Chaos.

'I don't have a choice. No matter what I do or don't, he has all the control on me. He tells me that this is my punishment for my sins,' said Vincent. 'You? Controlled by him? Bah! Your far more superior to him. You don't need anyone to control you. You are the only one that can control yourself, not that stupid, ignorant human!' said Chaos, 'Vincent...Why are you still believing that your a sinner?'

'I didn't save her...I was trying to do what's right. I tried to stop the JENOVA Project...To save her, but I failed...I'm a sinner,' answered Vincent. Chaos was a demon by nature, not caring one bit about humans. When he was infused into Vincent, this nature was hampered throughout the years. 'Vince...I don't think your a sinner at all. You tried, I understand that; but you need to move on. What happened, happened,' said Chaos.

'How can I?' asked Vincent. 'I know it'll be tough, but its for the best,' said Chaos. As Vincent continued to slumber, he heard the sounds of twirling blades of a helicopter. To this former Turk, it meant his 'creator' and 'master' has returned.

'Hojo's back,' said Vincent. 'What else is new...Its the same old, same old around here. One day, Vince...One day..We'll have our freedom,' Chaos assured Vincent, trying to raise his host's spirits. Outside the complex, the helicopter carefully lowers down onto the helipad. As careful as an expert pilot, Reno lowered the copter onto the landing pad with caution. Within five minutes, the group finally lands. The blades of the copter slowed down to a halt as the seconds passed. One at a time, the two scientists were the first to get out.

After the scientists got out, the Turks were next. One by one, they carefully got out. Just like before, Reno was the last to get out. "Alright...Where's Valentine?" questioned Reno. "This way, gentlemen," replied Hojo. The twisted scientist guides the group and Jerimiah inside the laboratory, just like a guide in a museum. The group approaches the double steel doors that required a pass code to open, but thanks to Hojo's ID card; they instantly got access. The doors slid open from left and right, allowing the group to enter the laboratory with ease.

Walking through the corridor to Containment Room X-4, Hojo carefully guided the group to see his newly made and flaw fixed experiment. As they approached Containment Room X-4, they saw a bio-engineer standing in front of the Containment Shielding glass, writing notes and reviewing them. Hojo approaches him, "How is Valentine doing today?"

"He's still sleeping, as always. He's doing remarkably well; even if he is still sleeping," answered the bio-engineer. "Same old Vincent. Is he up to date with the hormone sedatives?" asked Hojo.

"He is. We're preparing for today's dose as we speak," answered the bio-engineer. "Perfect. Lets wake him up. I don't want him to be rude in the presence of guests," said Hojo. He turns to his partner, Jerimiah; cueing him to start the video feed link with the President. Jerimiah did as he was told and activated the video feed. Hojo presses the intercom button that links into the room. The scientist then turns to the microphone and speaks into it.

"Its time to wake up, Mr. Valentine. We have guests," said Hojo. Inside the coffin, Vincent's eyes snapped open. He responded by lifting the lid up with his gauntlet worn arm. After the lid was opened all the way; Vincent sits up, revealing his crimson eyes to his 'master' and his guests. Slowly getting up from his coffin-fashioned bed, Vincent stared at the group on the other side of the shielding.

"Whoa...That's Vincent?" asked Rude. "Wow...He's definitely different from the last time we saw him as one of us. He changed alright," answered Reno. Tilting his head sideways like a curious cat, Vincent was as curious as ever of the people he saw. He knew they were Turks, the very people he used to work for til he became one of Hojo's experiments.

"This is Vincent. He doesn't resemble the old Vince we knew during his services as a Turk anymore," said Hojo, introducing the ex-Turk to them. After Hojo said this, Vincent finally speaks, "You...Your the sinner. Look what you did to me. You made me a freak and I will make sure you pay for your sins!"

"Don't raise your voice at me. Don't forget who made you. I created you, and I can take your life as swiftly as I gave it," threatened Hojo. "You..Bastard. You were the one that turned me into this! I will kill you for what you did to her!" roared Vincent. A black, demonic aura surround Vincent and his eyes turned golden yellow. Hojo was now on edge.

"Raise the shields. He's going to demonstrate his shape shifting abilities to us," said Hojo. The two technicians raised the shields up to the max. In front of the group, Vincent takes form of a wolf-based creature with curled horns and a silver mane. It also had dark grey fur, night black claws, and golden yellow eyes. Telepathically, Vincent communicated to this new form.

'Galian, no! The sheilds are up. They're going to hurt you!' pleaded Vincent. 'I don't care! I have to point out that we are not fooling around. Vinnie...Let me handle this,' replied the deep, animalistic voice, named 'Galian'.

"What form is that?" asked one of the Turks. "This form is called 'The Galian Beast'. It kinda reminds me of those Werewolf movies," answered Hojo. Instead of Vincent talking, it was Galian instead with 'its' personality out in the open. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson for what you people did to Vinnie! I'm gonna slaughter you!" roared Galian. The wolf creature charges forward with its claws out, ready to cause a casualty for his host's cause. Galian takes a swing and a strike, but when it nails the shield instead; electricity courses through the creature's body, causing damage.

Galian roars out in agony, flying backwards to the floor. It skids backwards with a wounded hand. "Damn...Thank god the shield was there. He's deadly," said Rude. "Whoa...I guess you made him perfect," complimented Reno. Vincent reverts back to his human form, panicked and shaken.

"You hurted Galian...You hurted him," whimpered Vincent. "That's the price for disobedience. You know better than that, Valentine," said Hojo. Vincent got up and reached to his tri-barreled gun, but Hojo anticipated this. The scientist brings out a remote device with a red button. Vincent froze in panic, realizing what the remote was. With his gauntlet worn arm, he reaches to his neck, feeling a type of collar around his neck.

"No...Don't...Please," whimpered Vincent. "Whoa...You putted an electric shock collar on him?" asked Reno.

"Its only used when he's disobedient, just like he is now," replied Hojo. He then returns his gaze to Valentine, "If you don't want me to press this button, you have to start behaving properly." Vincent took the hint and ceased his attacks. Chaos understood why Vincent was controlled to this degree.

'Vince...I can see why. One day, Vince...We'll be free. Hang in there,' said Chaos telepathically. Vincent moved closer to the glass, but when he did; the first person he turned to see was Reno alone, in a weird and unusual way. His crimson eyes widened and his breathing quickened, as if this was the first time Vincent saw at least one person. Reno was confused.

"I think he likes you," said Rude. "Hey, Reno...Where ya going?" asked one of the Turks. The red headed Turk approaches the glass, staring at Valentine as he kept the red head in his sight. Vincent tried to touch Reno's face, but the glass prevented this. While the former Turk stared into Reno's eyes, the left sliding door opens; revealing a scientist and a bio-engineer. The bio-engineer carried a syringe; while the scientist held a vial of hormone sedatives.

"Why are you acting like this?" asked Reno. "Don't leave me here. You have to help me. I'll do whatever you want, just help me, please," Vincent pleaded, actually begging.

"Don't get attached to him, Reno. He's just saying that so he can escape from here. When that happens, he'll slaughter all of us. Its better to stay away," said Hojo. Jerimiah guides Reno away from the glass to the others. This causes Vincent to call out to him, "No! Don't leave me here! Come back!" After he finished, the bio-engineer calls to him.

"Vincent...Its time for your dose now," he said to the experiment. "No...I don't want any more sedatives. Why can't you just let me be!" Vincent responded. Suddenly, a small current of electricity courses through him from the collar. He knew that Hojo pressed the button, due to his disobedience. Vincent falls onto his knees in agony, pleading for mercy.

"Stop! Please! I'll be good! I'll be good!" pleaded Vincent. Reno watched the whole scene, filled with grief and sorrow. He couldn't let these emotions interfere with his job and mission; so he puts them a side and did what he was told. Now shocked into submission, Vincent remained still for the bio-engineer. He takes the serum filled syringe and sticks the needle into the back of Valentine's neck, injecting the sedative into his body.

"Good..Your fine, your fine," said the bio-engineer, finishing the injection. Vincent felt sleepy afterwards, instantly becoming calm. "There you are. Feeling better now?" asked the bio-engineer. Vincent nodded in return. From the left door, Hojo enters the containment room, but prepared in case Vincent attack. The demented scientist begins to pat the experiment's head and hair. Vincent tensed, but allowed this.

"Have we learned yet?" asked Hojo. Vincent shook like a leaf, but calmed enough to nod in response. "Good. Turn and face me, Valentine," answered Hojo. Valentine did as he was told.

"President Shinra has given you a special task. We have two SOLDIERS that escaped the labs three months ago. Their names are Cloud and Sephiroth. I bet you remember that name, 'Sephiroth'?" asked Hojo. "Yes...You made him," answered Vincent.

"That's right. We need your help, Vincent. We need your help to find them," said Hojo. "Am I...Tasked to destroy them?" asked Vincent. "President Shinra wants Cloud and Sephiroth alive, but you can kill those remnants if you desire, but not Cloud and Sephiroth. Your going to be aiding the Turks during this time. We will prepare you for this tomorrow at dawn. Don't fail us," said Hojo. With the task explained to Vincent, he understood and prepared for this journey. This could be the best chance at freedom, but at a tender cost.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: In the heat of the Night \ Dark Confines**_

The silver crescent moon shined under the clouds, casting a silver curtain down on the hideout of Black Water. Near a white, illuminating tree in the southwest region of the Black Water area, the three remnants: Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, camped out together. The reason of them camping out was because their lord: Sephiroth, was in heat once again. They immediately left, leaving Sephiroth and his mate: Cloud, alone for the night. Breaking the silence, Yazoo speaks.

"Our lord is in heat again. After this, there will be another new addition to our clan," said Yazoo. "Yup, yup. Its like what big brother said, 'When you go into heat again, we'll make as many babies as you want'. That's what he said," answered Kadaj.

"Yeah. Wait...Was we there when brother said that?" said Loz. "Yes we was. We were standing on the far right when brother said that to Lord Sephiroth. Did you forget?" answered Yazoo.

"Oh! Now I remember. Sorry, I forgot," replied Loz. "You always forget things," said Yazoo. Kadaj begins to fiddle around with his two bladed katana, called 'Souba', for a few minutes. As the short haired remnant placed his weapon back into its sheath, a feeling of exhaustion over takes him. Kadaj lets out a big yawn, stretching his arms into the air.

"Sleepy, huh?" asked Yazoo. "Yep. I think it would be wise to turn in for the night. Ya know...Recover lost strength," answered Kadaj.

"That sounds like a really good idea. Night, guys!" said Loz, agreeing with Kadaj. He slips into his sleeping bag and prepares for bed. "I agree, too. Lets turn in for the night. Night, brother," replied Yazoo as he slips into his sleeping bag.

"Night, Yazoo," answered Kadaj, also slipping in his own sleeping bag. Now snugged in their sleeping bags, the trio begins to fall asleep, awaiting to recover their lost strength. Under the sounds of the environment and the soothing, harmonious glow, the three fell into a peaceful slumber; like brothers. Back at the hideout, Cloud was doing the dishes from a well made dinner for the group; right before the remnants left. The blonde hummed a tune as he wipes down the plate with a wash cloth. He could sense that the hideout was awfully quiet, even Sephiroth's room and the former hero. This was troubling for Cloud.

'I wonder what Sephiroth is up to,' thought Cloud. He rinses the plate off under the running water and dries it with a dry cloth, After drying the last plate off, Cloud reaches into the water and removes the plug, draining the water from within the sink. He quickly dries his hands off with a towel; then puts the dishes away into the cupboards where they rightfully belong. With that taken care of, Cloud walks out of the kitchen to Sephiroth's room. Slowly, but surely; Cloud approaches the door at his own pace. Now at the door, Cloud quietly twists the door knob.

The door opens as quiet as it can be, allowing enough room for Cloud to enter. After the blonde quietly closed the door. he turns around to face the bed, but in the process saw lit candles on the two stands within the room. 'Sephiroth...You were waiting for me. I guess tonight's the night,' thought Cloud. He turns to the bed, spotting the former hero covered up in it. He wasn't asleep, but awake and alert. He peeked through the covers, eyeing the blonde with his aqua green eyes.

"Its time...I'm in heat again. I've been waiting for you, Cloud," purred the former hero, casting love spells from his eyes. Cloud responds by walking to the bed. "Yes it is...And you got ready for me as well. Shall we?" said Cloud.

"Yes," cooed the single winged warrior. He moves over to the left, giving enough room for Cloud to lay right next to him. Cloud knew that Sephiroth was already devoid of clothing, so he did the exact same thing before he got in bed right next to his mate. Sephiroth 'Mmmm'ed' with anticipation, hoping to repeat the first time they mated again, but more slower than previously. Now ready, Cloud slips in bed with his silver haired mate, ready to mate. On their sides, they embraced in a passionate kiss. The former hero wraps his arms around the blonde's neck and intensified the kiss.

As if he was signaled by some force, the silver haired man slightly opens his mouth for his blonde mate, giving him access and permission to explore. Cloud took the chance and enters. They embraced into a slow and seductive kiss, exploring each other's cavern and memorizing every detail. The former hero coaxes Cloud onto his back, hoping to crawl on top and love his special blonde with all the love he desired. Cloud answers this signal and flips onto his back, just as the One Winged Angel requested. The two broke for air, gazing into each other's half closed eyes,

"My Cloud...Oh, my Cloud," panted Sephiroth. The former hero begins to grind his hips into Cloud's, exciting him further for tonight's special treat. With each grind, the single winged warrior lets out a moan and a gasp. The blonde also lets out a moan of his own, instantly grabbing onto his silver haired mate's waist. The silver haired man coos to this as the blonde massaged his lower back. As Sephiroth continues to grind into Cloud, the blonde begins to rub his left hand up and down the former hero's soft, now sensitive abdomen. Sephiroth gasps out in bliss, as if he was waiting for his mate to touch him there.

"Oh...Cloud...Oh, Cloud!" gasped Sephiroth. He lowers himself to his blonde mate and embraces into another deep, passionate kiss. "You like this, don't ya?" purred Cloud, "Don't worry, my One Winged Angel, you will get alot more tonight." Sephiroth heard this and immediately melted to those words. Cloud sits up onto the bed and lifts his mate onto his lap, preparing for a very special moment between him and his beloved single winged angel. The special moment between two lovers has finally come.

"This position might be alittle more different, but the results will always be the same, my love," said Cloud. "Oh, Cloud...Something different to try? Mmmm...I can't wait," purred the former hero, licking his lips with excitement. This turned Cloud on even more. He preps the former hero for penetration, arousing him to relax all his muscles in his body; even the muscles to his entrance.

"Oh, god...Oh, yes...Oh, Cloud," cooed the One Winged Angel. With the preparations complete, the blonde penetrates his mate, allowing the silver haired man to bounce to the thrusts. Sephiroth gasps out in ecstasy, slowing bouncing up and down to the thrusts on his mate's lap. The former hero wraps his single wing around the both of them, causing the two to embrace in a seductive kiss. The thrusts soon increases in speed and valor as the two delved into each other's caverns. They break for air, allowing Sephiroth to moan out in pure bliss.

"Oh, Cloud...Oh, Cloud...Oh, Cloud!" Sephiroth moaned out, "Please...Don't stop." Cloud was going to fulfill that wish and continued to thrust into his mate, bouncing him up and down on his lap. Within a few minutes of this, Sephiroth's walls began to tighten, indicating he was about to come. The former hero pants out Cloud's name over and over, begging him not to stop. Cloud was getting close as well. Within a few more minutes, their coils gave out, surging their release through them. The former hero came on Cloud's stomach and chest, spraying out his seed.

Cloud came as well, spraying all his seed inside Sephiroth's body. They both fell onto their side, covered in sweat and an after bliss glow. The blonde pulls out of his mate, allowing his love to rest without discomfort. "Oh, Cloud. Just like last time. Mmmm..Oh, I guess I made a mess on you. Want me to clean that up?" said Sephiroth, ending the sentence with a question.

"You don't need to worry about that. Its all part of nature. Don't worry, my love...As soon as I recover enough strength, I'll take care of this, okay?" answered Cloud. Sephiroth smiles and snuggles up to his special blonde for the rest of the night, despite that he came on him. The two fell asleep together like two young couples, right after a blissful event that expressed all their love. Farther away from the hideout and near an abandoned Mako Reactor; Angel flies around the area to investigate any means to stop ShinRa for his parents. He lands near an entrance into the Reactor, proceeding to walk inside armed in case ShinRa soldiers were inside.

He searches around the interior of the Reactor with his aqua green eyes, making sure that the Mako Reactor was as abandoned as it appeared. With stealth and percision, Angel made his way up the stairs with the Claymore to a laboratory office. As he approached the door, he spotted someone inside gathering things up and snatching a laptop. Angel slowly opens the door and confronts the thief with his weapon out.

"Hold it right there! What connections do you have with ShinRa?" questioned Angel. The person turned around to face him; then said, "Cloud? Is that you? When did you get Jenova eyes and silver hair?"

"I'm not Cloud, my name is Angel. How do you know my father?" answered Angel. The person removed his hood from the cloak, revealing to be a man with spiky top back length hair. On the right side of his face near his chin, there was a 'X' shaped scar. "Sorry, its just you had a strong resemblance to him. Wait...Cloud's your dad?" he replied.

"Yes, he is. How do you know him?" asked Angel, just after he answered the man's question. "We used to been SOLDIERs together in the ShinRa company. We were best friends during then, more like brothers. I guess they remade Cloud again, just as they remade me," the man answered.

"Your a SOLDIER?" asked Angel. "Yeah, but not anymore. If I have to, I'll gut ShinRa like a fish," the SOLDIER responded.

"Then you can help us. If you know my dad so well, I bet he'll be happy to see you," replied Angel. "I bet he will be, if he can remember, that is. Okay, you said Cloud is your dad, now I'm curious about one more thing. Who's your mother?" the SOLDIER asked after his reply.

"The One Winged Angel, Sephiroth," answered Angel. The man immediately looked at Angel in pure shock. His jaw dropped to the floor and eyes wide open. "No...You mean Sephiroth? The silver haired SOLDIER commander general that went rogue because of the experiments on him? With the impossibly long sword? That Sephiroth?" he asked specifically.

"The one and only. You seem to know my mom, too. They remade my mom to be both male and female for a reason," answered Angel. "Hermaphrodite. That'll explain everything. Since we are on the same side, we better get to Cloud. I think I came across something that could be serious," the man said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Angel. "I was remade here. I broke out and killed everyone I could get to. The rest evacuated safely. Here...This should tell you who I am," answered the SOLDIER. He hands Angel an identification paper to read and almost immediately the man's identity was revealed.

"So...Your name is Zack Fair?" asked Angel. "That's right. I can definitely see that you inherited Sephiroth's single wing trait. We better get back to your parents. What I just found out now...Is something I never anticipated ShinRa would do," answered Zack. The then head for the exit of the Reactor. With what information Zack found, it will prove useful to those against ShinRa. Inside Hojo's lab, Valentine rested in his coffin-made bed like the dead. As he continued to slumber, a dream begins to envelope his mind. Stirring, Vincent's eyes began to flutter.

"Mmmmmph...Mmmm," Vincent 'Mmm'ed' in his sleep. Telepathically without disturbance, Galian speaks to Chaos. 'I think Vinnie's dreaming about something,' said Galian.

'I think he is, too. Lets not wake him unless its a nightmare,' answered Chaos. Inside the dream world, Vincent sat in darkness; alone. To the nightmares the former Turk had before, this was far different than any nightmare he had encountered. 'Alone again...I guess I'll never have any sweet dreams,' replied the dream Vincent. He begins to cry, holding his left shoulder with his gauntlet worn hand. Within a few seconds, he hears a familiar voice speak to him, but this wasn't Chaos, nor Galian. It also wasn't his love, but someone familiar in a way.

'Hey, don't cry. Everything will be alright,' the voice said. In a flash, the background turned into a bright white. Now in a different setting, Vincent was being held by someone in comfort. The former Turk immediately recognized who it was. All Vincent could see was that the person had red hair. 'Reno?...What are you doing in my dream?...Hmmm,' replied Vincent. He soon relents and holds onto the person with red hair, til Vincent snaps awake, alittle anxious. Reacting to this, Chaos was alittle worried.

'Vincent? Are you okay? Did you have another bad dream?' asked Chaos. Vincent replies telepathically, 'This dream was different. I don't why, but I think that man in it was Reno.'

'Dreaming of that Turk? Vincent...Maybe your starting to like him,' replied Chaos, trying to make a joke about it. Galian intercepts this, 'Maybe this dream means something, Chaos. Well, I don't know very much about human dreams, but it could mean something.'

'If the dream reoccurs; then it has a meaning. Lets keep an eye on this for now. You need all the rest you can get for tommorow,' said Chaos. Vincent nods in agreement and returns to sleep. What kind of a dream did Vincent have? Did it have any value, or meaning? In time, it will all come to light.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Renewed Search \ Witness to a Blessing**_

The rising sun shines down from the northeast horizon, lifting its light towards Hojo's laboratory like someone was pointing a lamplight at an object. Inside Containment Room X-4, Vincent slumbered inside his coffin. Like the living dead, he slept quietly without making any noise. As soon as the sun's light shined even brighter through the windows of the entire lab, every bio-engineer, scientist, and guard were now active; preparing some of the items for the experiment's search. Hojo was up and alert as well, heading down the stairs to the containment room to wake Vincent. He presses three buttons in a particular order, immediately opening the shutters in front of the containment glass.

Hojo then heads to the com device and activates it, speaking into it to the slumbering Valentine, "Its time to wake up, Vincent." Upon hearing his creator's voice, Valentine wakes up in a groggy daze. He shuffles a bit inside his coffin to try to return to sleep, but unfortunately someone opens the coffin lid, shining sunlight onto the pale skinned former Turk. The one who opened the coffin lid was Hojo himself.

"Graahh...Stupid sun," groaned Vincent, guarding his eyes from the sunlight. "This isn't the time to over sleep. Today is the day to begin your task. We talked about this yesterday, remember?" said Hojo. Valentine grumbles, but cooperates in fear of getting shocked by the electric collar still around his neck.

"First of all...We need to make you alittle more presentable. For so long, I bet you deserve a good bath," said Hojo, wanting to clean up the experiment to make him 'presentable' for the search, "One more thing. This is the only time that the collar will be removed, but if you do anything foolish; sedation will take you down at its best. Don't do this to yourself if your wise." Valentine nodded in agreement, knowing that the wisest choice was to behave for the time being. A female and a male scientist guides Valentine into one of the shower chambers with sedatives in hand.

As the three entered, the male scientist removes the collar from Valentine's neck. "Don't do anything foolish. We'll clean up your outfit while you take a well deserved shower," the male scientist said to Valentine as he began to remove his clothing. The two scientists gave the experiment some privacy during this and took his cloak and clothing to clean up. During the process of his clothes getting washed, Vincent took his time in the shower; making sure to wash everything, especially his long, black hair. In the mids of the shower, a strange feeling overcomes Vincent, This feeling was familiar to him, it was an urge from an awakening mating drive.

The hormone sedatives were wearing off and his mating instincts were waking up once more. Valentine breathed through each wave, fighting it off by his own will. Without the sedatives, no matter if he disagreed, his will power wasn't enough to fight the effects of a ticking biological clock. Vincent prayed that these urges would lessen and disappear for awhile. After his shower, Vincent was handed with his clean outfit, along with the electric collar around his neck once more. Vincent was ready to go on the search, but there was one thing left before he embarked on his trek. Hojo, carrying a vial of hormone sedatives and a syringe, walks to Vincent.

"Hold on..Before you take off, lets make sure you get your dose of sedatives for your hormones. Hold still," said Hojo, preparing the syringe. This actted like a relief for Vincent, due to what happened in the shower. The former Turk remained still for his creator, allowing Hojo to inject the sedative at the back of his neck like many times before. With the sedatives coursing through him, Vincent relaxed.

"There ya go. Now your ready. The other Turks are waiting for you in helicopters, so you better change into Chaos to get to them," said Hojo. Without the experiment noticing, Hojo placed a tracking chip into the inner part of the collar. Hojo was determined to not lose Valentine and control of the situation. "Don't fail me and the others," said Hojo. Vincent nodded in response. Vincent becomes enveloped in a black aura and his eyes change from crimson red to lunar gold. Vincent changes form into the bat winged demon that bore a metallic red crown and a really pale, metallic colored face. This was Chaos, the most deadliest form that Vincent can turn into.

The demon flaps his wing up and down, raising him higher into the air and through the open door to meet up with the Turks. Flying around in their helicopters, the group of Turks waited til Vincent\Chaos arrived by air. "When will he show up?" asked Rude. "Don't know...We'll just have to wait...Hold on a sec," Reno replied, soon interrupted by a flying object heading towards them.

"Is that him?" asked another Turk. Reno squinted his eyes to make out the details on the flying object. The object flew closer, revealing all its details. "Oh, yeah. That's him," answered Reno. Flying closer to the two, Vincent\Chaos glided his way to the Turk group like the king of the skies. He stops in the middle of the group, hovering in front of them as he continues to flap his wings.

"Hey, you made it! Ready to go?" asked Reno. "Yes, I'm here now. Lets get started on this search and find those SOLDIERs," replied Vincent\Chaos. The Turks nodded and split into teams; while the demonized former Turk flew around solo to search for the remnants and the two SOLDIERs, but would this include Zack as well, or Angel? Farther away from the groups' location near the Forgotten City of Black Water, Zack and Angel arrive at the hideout of Sephiroth, Cloud, and the remnants.

"So this is where you and your parents live?" asked Zack. "It is. Its our hideout away from the Turks and the company. They're still searching for my mom and dad," answered Angel. As the two walked towards the door a few feet away, they spot Cloud walking out.

"Dad! I'm home!" cheered Angel. "Angel. Your okay! I'm so happy that neither ShinRa nor the Turks captured you," said Cloud, hugging his son. Angel hugs back.

"I was at a Mako Reactor last night. It was abandoned, but I found a remade SOLDIER. He knows you very well. He's right here," said Angel, pointing Cloud to look towards the black haired SOLDIER with him. Almost immediately, Cloud recognized him. His memories suddenly reawakened of this SOLDIER, deep within his soul.

"Zack? Oh, my god. Your...Alive?" asked Cloud. "They remade me, but I'm not their SOLDIER anymore. At long last, we can be free once again. Of course its me, Cloud. Who else could I be?" answered Zack. The blonde approaches Fair as if he was an illusion. Upon further examination, Cloud realized that Zack was real and alive. The two embraced in a brotherly hug.

"Zack. Your alive. Your really alive," said Cloud. They hugged for a few more seconds; then broke the embrace short. "So..Is Sephiroth here? Angel told me he's here with you," asked Zack.

"He's resting right now. Right now after last night, he's expecting once more," said Cloud. "Expecting? He must've been in heat last night. Since they remade him to be a hermaphrodite, how long is the pregnancy? Is it a full nine months?" asked Zack.

"The pregnancy is accelerated. Its three months long," answered Cloud. "Three months! Damn!" exclaimed Zack. The two finish their conversation and head inside the hideout. The trio heads to the living room area and settled for a bit til Zack went to visit Sephiroth. The black haired ex-SOLDIER sets down the laptop on top of the table, giving him enough time to stretch his arms.

"Well. I better go see what old Seph is up to; other than being a second time mom," said Zack. "Be easy. Sephiroth's resting right now," replied Cloud. Zack gave a nod and went to look for Sephiroth. He looks into each room to see if he can spot the former hero, but to no avail; Sephiroth wasn't in those rooms. He heads to the last room on the right and peers into it, spotting the former hero laying down asleep; wrapped by his single wing. As the black haired ex-SOLDIER approaches Sephiroth, the former hero begins to stir by Zack's presence.

"Cloud?" asked Sephiroth in a groggy daze. He slowly opens his eyes and looks to see who was in the room. With his eyes fully open, he spots Zack standing right next to the bed. This made Sephiroth's eyes widen. "What? Zack...Your alive. Did Mother bring you back from the Lifestream?" asked Sephiroth.

"They remade me, but I'm not their SOLDIER anymore. I'm here to help you guys through this," answered Zack, "I see you have a single wing. I can understand why Angel inherited this, but on the left side." Sephiroth sits up in surprise; then gave his traditional smirk.

"You're really alive. Come here," said Sephiroth. Zack did what he was told and approached Sephiroth. As he approaches the edge of the bed, the former hero lifts himself up and embraces the ex-SOLDIER; wrapping him up with his single wing. Cloud walks into the room and spots the scene unfolding, instantly giving a silent smile.

"This brings back so many memories of the three of us back when we used to been with ShinRa's SOLDIER forces. You, me, and Cloud. Now Mother brought us all together again," said Sephiroth. "It does. Its good to finally see you again, Sephiroth," replied Zack. Cloud walks into the room quietly and joins in.

"We're finally together again," said Cloud. The other two turn to Cloud and hugged him as well, embraced under the One Winged Angel's single wing. The setting sun lowers down into the horizon with its fiery glow of red orange and red. Zack is introduced to the three remnants: Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, who are now starting to call Zack 'Bigger Brother'.

"I never knew Sephiroth had any followers. Nice to meet you guys," said Zack, shaking hands with the remnants. Sephiroth sat on a sofa with Angel as he fixed up his son's hair with a comb and brush. "Mom...Your embarrassing me," groaned Angel.

"Shhh...You know you need your hair fixed up," said Sephiroth, continuing his task. "After I broke out, I managed to take some people of ShinRa out and stumbled upon something. They're still searching for you and Sephiroth, but now they're using a new project that is just as deadly as Project JENOVA. Its called 'Project Chaos'," said Zack, remembering about the findings he uncovered at the Reactor where he met Angel.

"Project Chaos? What's that one about?" asked Sephiroth. Zack opens up the laptop and turns it on, revealing the files of Project Chaos that were stored into it. "Project Chaos, researched and funded by none other than Hojo himself...Is about creating a bio-weapon as a super soldier using the DNA strands of the Chaos genes. So far, they did this to a Turk that betrayed ShinRa and the others for something about trying to stop Project JENOVA. I'm not sure about that part," said Zack.

"Gezz. They're doing this to Turks now? This Turk must've done something bad," said Kadaj. "Yeah, I agree, too. This Turk was remade to be perfect. Empathic, telepathic, able to shape shift into his entity forms, vampiric in some aspects, possesses regeneration capabilities, superhuman stamina, strength, and speed, and one heck of a sharp shooter. What's worse, they remade him a 'Hermaphrodite' as well, but this time they're sedating his hormones to keep him under control," said Zack.

"No..It can't be. It has to be this Turk named 'Valentine'. Back when I was in SOLDIER then, that was the only time I heard of that name and what happened," gasped Sephiroth. "It is. Their Turk subject is named 'Vincent Valentine'. Here's a picture of what he looks like now," answered Zack. He presses a few keys and a picture of Vincent appeared on the screen. As always, his long black hair was alittle messed up.

"Whoa," the remnants awed. "This picture is of one of his forms, called 'The Galian Beast'. Its like a werewolf with a silver mane," said Zack, revealing a picture of the Galian Beast. Cloud was appalled by the features.

"It gets worse. This is the picture of the most powerful form Valentine can take. Its the leader gene that is like a demon in essence. To this day, I still don't know where they found this gene. Its the form of 'Chaos'," said Zack. He then brings up the picture of Chaos, the very demon that was far worse than Galian and Vincent combined. Sephiroth began to get anxious, "What the hell is that thing?"

"The end result of Project Chaos. With the genetic modifications finished, they made him deadly and perfect. We're in big trouble. If he's searching for us with the Turks; then a first encounter could be our last," said Zack. This made Angel extremely nervous, "Mom..."

"We must stay hidden til the baby arrives and til Sephiroth recovers. Then we have to move to the mountain range hideout to divert their attention," said Cloud. "Cloud. I don't want to burden you guys, but since Vincent is a player in this game; its not going to work. He'll prowl around as Galian, or fly around in the sky as Chaos. This former Turk was made to be relentless," said Zack, trying to get the handle on the situation.

"We have to try. Please. Its the only way we know. We have to try," pleaded Cloud. Zack understood this plea; then begins to think. After a few minutes of thinking, Zack comes up with a strategy. "I got an idea. Kadaj, you and your brothers keep an eye out as our eyes for Valentine. If either of you see either his human form, Galian, or Chaos, wait til he's gone from the area and head back here. If we keep an eye on his locations, that way we can predict to leave sooner than later," Zack instructed.

"Yes sir!" answered Kadaj. The remnants then head to their motorbikes to act as the group's eyes from the outside. "Thank you," said Cloud. Zack nodded in return. During the course of Two months and three weeks, the group remained at their current location without being spotted. The remnants returned from their search by midnight, hoping to spend some time with their 'Lord Sephiroth'. Zack enters the room to check on Sephiroth, now heavily pregnant with a week to go.

"How are you feeling right now?" asked Zack. "Bloated and tired, but its always the same. I'm so nervous with Valentine out there," answered Sephiroth.

"We'll make damn sure he doesn't come near you and the baby. I won't allow him near you," Zack assured Sephiroth. "Thank you. I can tell the baby is happy as well, its moving a bit with joy," said Sephiroth. Zack moves towards the former hero and places his right hand on Sephiroth's swollen abdomen; feeling each movement the baby made inside. Cloud comes into the room in time for bed, spotting the sweet moment. Sephiroth turns to Cloud, giving a smile.

"Its time for bed," said Cloud. On cue, Angel and the remnants rushed in to the former hero's side after the tense moment between him and Zack. For the remainder of the night, the group stayed together as a team; protecting Sephiroth at all costs. The last week passes like it was fast forwarded by remote. As they've been doing for three months, the remnants kept a vigil for any signs of Valentine as if this was a life or death mission. "I don't see him. Do you think he flew to another town?" asked Loz.

"I don't know. At least he's not around. Lets make sure he doesn't see us from any angle," answered Kadaj. The remnants keep their eyes open for any signs of Valentine. Hidden inside an abandoned building, the elusive Vincent is drinking away at a bottle of Vodka. He peeks out of the window, immediately spotting the remnants outside on their motorbikes. This was turning into some kind of a pattern to the former Turk. 'Hmmm,' thought Vincent. Responding to his thought, Chaos speaks to him.

'Hey, Vince. Have you ever noticed that everytime we stop somewhere in this area, those three are always around. What's the deal?' asked Chaos. 'I've been noticing that, too,' said Galian.

'Don't know. Are they following us?' Vincent answered. A moment of silence passes, giving the former Turk enough time to back away from the window to the right. 'Hold on..Those three are Sephiroth's remnants. Hojo said this to us a while ago. If those three are here...Then Sephiroth and Cloud are not too far,' said Chaos.

'Oh! That's why I've been catching Sephiroth's scent off of them from a distance. What should we do, Vinnie?' said Galian. 'We can follow them to those SOLDIERs. We'll follow quietly and cautiously, that way they'll take us to our destination,' replied Vincent.

'Thinking like a Turk, eh? Not a bad idea. Galian's a good prowler, he'll take us there,' responded Chaos, 'Hurry and finish your drink. We ain't got all day.' The remnants return to the area of the abandoned building; then out of nowhere, Loz's phone goes off.

"Brother..Your phone's going off," said Yazoo. "Oh. Hang on," replied Loz. He grabs hold of his cellphone and flips it open, instantly answering the call, "Hello?" Vincent peeks out the window with stealth, wondering what the three remnants were doing. After a tense few minutes, Loz finishes the phone call and hangs up.

"We gotta get back. The new baby is on the way. Lord Sephiroth went into labor ten minutes ago," said Loz. "There's no sign of Vincent. Lets go," said Yazoo. Kadaj nods in agreement and the trio hightails it back to their hideout in Black Water. 'Galian...We gotta go,' Vincent said telepathically.

'Lets do this,' replied Galian. Vincent rushes out of the building and quickly metamorphs into the Galian Beast. Like a predator of the jungle, Galian quietly prowls behind the remnants; not drawing any attention to 'himself'. Within three minutes of traveling to Black Water, the remnants arrive at their destination. The trio quickly gets off their bikes and rush inside to Sephiroth. "Lord Sephiroth! We're here!" cheered Loz.

"He's in here," Zack called out. The remnants rush into the bedroom, spotting Sephiroth laying in bed wearing the same knee length night shirt from Angel's birth. The former hero is in hard labor. "My lord. Its time! We didn't see any signs of Valentine," said Kadaj.

"That's good. Now lets worry about the new addition that'll be arriving any moment now," said Cloud. Angel was right next to his mother, making sure that things were going smoothly. Outside, Galian quietly walks out through the bushes. "So...This is where their hideout is," Galian said to himself. He reverts back to Vincent, cautiously walking towards the entrance while retrieving his tri-barreled revolver. He quietly sneaks in, armed in case of an attack. As quiet as the dead, Vincent searches the interior for the occupants; also hearing a commotion of groans and moans filled with agony. During the course of fifteen minutes, Sephiroth began to feel the familiar building pressure in his groin.

"I think he's ready to have this baby. Since he's given birth before, its going to go quickly," said Zack. "I'm ready now...I'm ready," said Sephiroth. Kadaj and Yazoo went to their lord's side, preparing to deliver the baby.

"Go ahead and push, my lord. We're ready as well," said Yazoo. Closer to the door to the bedroom, Vincent overhears Sephiroth bearing down to bring the new baby into the world. The former hero continues to bear down for his baby, bringing it closer to the exit it needs to get to. "That's it, Sephiroth, that's it...Keep going, my Sephiroth," said Cloud, cheering his mate on. Without any warning, the door bursts open; giving the former Turk a suitable entrance. The group reacts almost immediately. Zack brought out his sword, Cloud does the same as Zack; while Angel brings out his Claymore.

"He found us!" cried Loz. Vincent aims his gun at the hostiles in front of him. "Stay away from my mate! You come any closer..I'm going to cut you down," roared Cloud. "Stay away from my mother!" yelled Angel.

"Cloud..Sephiroth. By orders of Hojo, I need you to come with me. Those that I didn't call to will be terminated immediately," said Vincent. "Screw you, you freak!" roared Zack. Sephiroth panted from each push, worried of what was going to happen.

"My lord..Don't worry about that, lets have this baby," said Kadaj. Sephiroth nods and pushes down more. With a single turn of his head, Vincent then witnesses something that would soon change his objectives for an eternity. Immediately, Vincent becomes wide eyed, watching the blessed event with his own crimson eyes. Through Vincent's eyes, Galian and Chaos were doing the exact same thing. Sephiroth screams out in agony as the head began to emerge from the former hero's body.

"Cloud! Help me!" said Sephiroth. Cloud rushes to Sephiroth and holds his hand through the delivery. "That's it my lord, the baby's almost here. One more push, one more push," said Kadaj. Sephiroth gives one final push for the baby. Time soon slowed for Vincent as he watched the newborn slide out of its mother, covered with fluid and maternal blood. This struck a cord inside the former Turk's heart. Witnessing the love between Cloud and Sephiroth; it reminded him of his love for a woman named 'Lucrecia'.

'Vincent...I don't think we can do this. I'm a demon, I'll admit it; but this is something we can't do. What did ShinRa do to us?' said Chaos in remorse. 'We can't kill those people and take away the children from their parents. What kind of a monster are we?' questioned Galian. Finally, after a long moment of silence, Vincent speaks, "What did they turn me into?" Vincent slowly walks towards the group to veiw the baby closer, but Zack, Angel, and Cloud returned on the defensive.

"Don't even think about it!" roared Zack. "No...What he witnessed changed him forever. Let him come closer," said Sephiroth. Cloud was confused, "Sephiroth?"

"Trust me," answered Sephiroth. The group lessened their guard and allowed Vincent to view the baby closely. The newborn cooed in its mother's arms, flinging its little arms around through the air. Vincent wanted to touch the baby, but knew this is as close as he could get. "Its okay. I bet Sephiroth will let you," said Cloud. Even if the others were uneasy about this, but they went along with it. Cautiously, the former Turk reaches down with his non gauntlet hand and touches the baby. In response, the baby grabs hold of his index finger, giving sweet coos. Tears began to stream down Vincent's face.

'Vincent?' asked Chaos. "Vinnie?' asked Galian. With what he witnessed, Vincent has made a fateful decision. "I'm..Not doing what those fools told me to do anymore," said Vincent. Sephiroth looks up and immediately smiles.

"I'm through with ShinRa. I've had enough. I am not going to be their dog and let them order me around. If I live or die, I will make sure they suffer for this. This I promise you, I will leave you in peace and make sure they don't come this way. My lips are sealed of this location," said Vincent. "Thank you. Go, before they start looking for you," said Cloud. Vincent nods and leaves the group in peace, abandoning the objective he was given for the greater good. Taking form as Chaos, he flies away from Black Water to a far away mountain range, away from their second hideaway in the mountains. Reflecting from what he witnessed and observed, Vincent realized that since he too is a hermaphrodite, he could be a mother as well.

'Vincent...They're going to be mad at us. We failed when we told them that we wouldn't. Now what?' asked Chaos. 'I don't care anymore. I am not their dog anymore. I'm going to make sure they pay dearly for this. I am done with them. Now is the time to stand up for ourselves and fight back,' answered Vincent.

'I'm so happy for you, Vinnie. I guess we will be free very soon,' said Galian. Unknown to the former Turk, the harbinger of his punishment was heading towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: 'Failure' \ The Rescue**_

Vincent continues to ponder his thoughts in the mountain range, but it soon ends when gusts of wind begin to whirl around the former Turk; blowing his hair and cloak into disorder. Covering his eyes from the dust, Vincent spots the sources of the wind gusts: Two copters from in front and behind him. Half the Turks and Hojo were in the copter in front; while the other half of the Turks with Reno and Rude are in the copter behind Vincent.

"There's Vincent. I guess he screwed up his mission," said Reno. Vincent reaches to the collar around his neck, realizing that there was a chip in it. 'That's how they found me. They slipped this tracker chip on my collar,' thought Vincent. On the megaphone, Hojo communicates to the experiment.

"Vincent Valentine. You failed your mission! We made you perfect. Now its time for you to come home and face the music," said Hojo. "No! I will not return with you! I'm free now and there's nothing you can do about it. I have witnessed a marvelous gift with my own eyes and I will make sure you don't take it away. I'm going to kill you, Hojo!" Vincent roared back.

'Not again...Not again,' thought Hojo. Changing form into Chaos, Vincent flies away from the area down the mountain range path. "Stop him! Get him!" cried Hojo.

"Here we go again," said both Reno and Rude, beginning to chase Vincent\Chaos down the path. The chase continues til the demonized former Turk flies into a cave at the base of a mountain. Reno's team makes it first to the cave; then Hojo's team. "I'll go in first. If I take too long, get me," said Reno. Armed with his shock staff, the red head proceeds with caution into the cavern.

'Vincent...Where are you? Why are you betraying us?..Gezz, just like last time and you end up like an experiment,' thought Reno as he proceeded through one chamber at a time. As soon as he entered the next chamber, Reno ends up tackled by Vincent; knocking his shock staff out of his hand. "Gah! Don't kill me!" screamed Reno.

"What are you doing in my dreams?" questioned Vincent. Reno was stunned, "What? Why on earth are you dreaming about me?"

"You have to help me! They're coming! I need you to save me!" pleaded Vincent. Reno has heard this kind of pleading before. It all came from the first time he saw Vincent in Hojo's lab. All went silent for a moment; then at last, Vincent breaks the silence. "You...Why are you in my dreams? The sedatives are finally wearing off. I can see why your appearing in my sleep is because," Vincent's heart begins to race after he said this.

'Oh, no...If the sedatives are wearing off and he's somehow dreaming about me..I don't like where this is going,' thought Reno, trembling. Vincent then finishes his sentence, "Is because...I found a mate." Reno begins to tremble in fear, but tries to get away from Valentine.

"No, Vincent! No! I know they made you a hermaphrodite, but this is wrong," whimpered Reno, hiding behind a stalagmite. Vincent soon follows. "Please...I need your help. We can both get away from all this together. You, me, alone. We can finally be free. I saw it in your eyes that day. You felt sorry for me from the treatment I received as a punishment. I had to endure that every single day. We can run away from this...You and me," said Vincent. Reno thought about this and remembered. His put away feelings for the former Turk begins to intensify. What would Reno do if he was in Vincent's place? Would he do the same thing Vincent is doing right now?

Trying to keep it together, Reno then said, "Do you have any idea what will happen if the others find out about this? It'll jeopardize my job, my mission...The company will label me as a 'Traitor', just like you." "Does it matter? What's more important to you? Doing your job, or doing what your heart is telling you to do," replied Vincent. The red headed Turk took this in carefully.

"Vincent...If only...Oh, god," sighed Reno. He couldn't finish his sentence correctly, he was afraid that his emotions would overtake him. Vincent approaches the Turk cautiously, "What are you afraid of? Are you afraid to end up like me? Have you seen what has become of this planet by ShinRa? Do you care?" Reno took in the questions deeply. The experiment walks closer to the red head, looking into his eyes. At that moment. Reno couldn't hide his emotions in front of Vincent anymore.

"You have no idea what I've seen and what I've been through. Of all things...I haven't seen such treatment to a person, or experiment like that," said Reno. Memories of Vincent begging him to save him inside Hojo's lab came flashing back to Reno. Vincent's begs were the only things that touched his heart. The memories flash quickly through the red headed Turk til Vincent's voice echoes out, 'No! Don't leave me here! Come back!'

"I'm...Too deep into sin to be saved. If only this could all end; then I can," Reno's sentence abruptly ends, but he turns to Vincent with tear filled eyes and finally finishes his sentence, "Then I can finally get a chance to save you."

"Reno...You would betray the others, even Rude, to save just me?" asked Vincent. "Not just you...I'll try to save everyone, even Sephiroth and the others," answered Reno. Vincent takes one step towards the red head to soothe him, but soon a sharp feeling of a dart's needle pierces into his back. Vincent panics, but turns to face the Turks. Hojo was with them and activates the electric collar. Valentine was no match for them with their arsenal of sedative darts and the shock collar. Vincent falls while holding onto Reno with shock in his eyes.

"Save...Me...Please," gasped Vincent. He soon releases his grip and falls to the ground on his side. Reno was in shock as well, but he hid this from the other Turks, but Rude didn't fall for this. He already saw the look on his partner's face. Rude knew that this was in link to what transpired that day the Turks first saw Vincent. "You alright? Did he hurt you?" asked Hojo.

"He didn't. I thought he was going to, but thank god you got here," answered Reno, creating a facade. Empathetical, Chaos and Galian understood this deception and didn't blame the red head at all. It was a facade til it was time to act. Hojo orders three of the Turks to pick up Valentine and transport him to the helicopter. "Reno, Rude...Get rid of the evidence here of this. I don't want any questions asked about any of this," said Hojo.

"Yes, sir. Consider it done," replied Rude. The others lift up into the air inside the helicopter to the Laboratory, flying out of sight from the cavern location. Now alone, Rude confronts Reno of the situation that transpired. "Reno. What is going on? I saw that look on your face when Vincent was nailed with the sedative dart. What is going on?" asked Rude.

"If I told you...You won't understand," answered Reno, trying to avoid eye contact with his partner. "Reno. I want to know. Please, Reno...Is it linked to what happened when we first met Valentine?" asked Rude. Reno couldn't answer him, but with his hands tied and boxed into an imaginary corner, he had to confess.

"Vincent told me...That he's been having dreams with me in them. You saw the look on his face on the day we met him. Tortured like a lab animal...Forced to do things he didn't want to do, I saw that. He begged me to set him free...To save him...He's even picked me as a mate. Call it weird, but that's how it happened. This has finally opened my eyes and questioned the reason of why I'm a Turk. Look what ShinRa did to the planet!" said Reno, ending with a yell of rage and emotion. Rude was in tears, now realizing that this whole time he and Reno were like tools to the company. It was Reno that finally opened his eyes as well.

"If I have to betray ShinRa to save Vincent; then so be it. If I have to kill to save Vincent; then so be it. You can stand in my way if you want, because now I'm through with being a tool," said Reno, determined to save Vincent at all costs. Rude removes his shades and looks towards Reno; then said, "I'm not going to stand in your way. I'm going to help you. I can finally see where this is all going. Ever since ShinRa began to harvest Mako from the planet, all hell begins to break loose. SOLDIERs, Sephiroth...Its not going anywhere. This has to stop."

"Thank you...We gotta get to Valentine," said Reno, rushing towards their helicopter, but Rude stops him. "Wait. There will be guards there. We both can't just rush in alone. They'll take us down-" "Wait...We can ask Sephiroth for help. Him and his group definately have the firepower to take on Turks and guards," Reno interrupted Rude.

"They won't listen to us. We're Turks to them," said Rude. "Sephiroth is empathic. He'll decide if we're lying or not. Now lets head to Black Water," said Reno. They got into the helicopter and disabled all communications to their employers and fellow Turks, now becoming rogue. They took flight to the hideout of Black Water to beseech the One Winged Angel, hoping to gain his alliance with them to save Vincent. During the whole journey, Rude was uneasy.

"I hope they'll listen to us," said Rude. "I hope so, too," replied Reno. They head towards the town where Vincent was stationed at while on his mission, knowing that the two had to land there and walk all the way to Black Water by foot to throw off suspicion.

"We have to land there. That way no one will suspect anything," said Rude, pointing out to a perfect landing site. "Good idea..Lets do this," said Reno. They land the helicopter near the pathway to Black Water and got out onto solid ground. For five minutes, the two walked up the path to the hideout by foot and made sure to remain cautious. Inch by inch, feet by feet, yard by yard; they carefully made their way to the hideout with ease. Finally arriving at their destination, the two looks around and spots the group playing around outside. What shocked Reno was that they saw a familiar SOLDIER with black hair with the group.

They also saw that Sephiroth's first grown offspring, Angel, was playing around in a sparring with his father, Cloud. Also, they spotted Sephiroth holding a baby in his arms. This indicated to the two that the former hero had given birth for the second time. "Looks like Sephiroth got pregnant again," whispered Reno as they approached the scene. As the two began to come into view, Zack was the first to spot them.

"Hey! We got Turks here," he called out. Everyone took the defensive, even the remnants as they gathered around Sephiroth. Cloud got his sword out, ready for a battle. "Angel...Go protect your little brother and your mom. I'll be fine," said Cloud. Angel nodded and went to the former hero's side.

"Whoa, whoa...We're not here to fight. We just came for help, that's all," said Reno, trying to avoid a fight. "You Turks make me sick. If you want help, get the heck out of here and don't come back," growled Zack. Sephiroth used his empathy to find the two Turks' reason of arriving to Black Water. Within a few minutes, the former hero understood.

"Wait...Let them come closer. I can see why they came here to us," said Sephiroth. "Are you sure, Sephiroth?" asked Cloud. "Yes. I am sure," answered Sephiroth. The group lowered their guard and allowed the two to approach them.

"Reno..Rude...Why are you two here at Black Water? Have you betrayed ShinRa for a cause?" asked Sephiroth. "We've had it being a tool to them. Look what is happening to the planet because of them. Our eyes are finally open and for the greater good; we have decided to side with you. I need your help. They took Vincent back to Hojo's lab because he failed to capture you and Cloud. We have to save him, I want to save him. We need your help," pleaded Reno. Sephiroth's empathy was the only thing that could tell him if this plea was false, or true. After a few minutes, Sephiroth found the answer.

"So..You speak the truth. It seems you are very close to Valentine. So close in fact, that you love him. Just like me and Cloud. Look at the result of our love. Together in a loving embrace, we created new life. Do you know of why Vincent wanted an end to ShinRa?" asked Sephiroth. "Lucrecia. When he was a Turk, he tried to stop the JENOVA Project and save her, but he failed. To this day, he believed he was a sinner because of that," said Rude.

"Vincent was remade in the most horrible of situations. They treated him like an animal, an experiment...Like he wasn't part of their society anymore. We stand here before you, One Winged Angel; pleaing for your alliance. We ask for your help to save Valentine. I want to give him the best chance he can for a better life. I want to save him from this mad world with whatever I have to offer. Please help us," said a very emotional Reno, shedding a stream of tears from his eyes. This plea moved everyone, even Cloud and Zack.

"So much love for a former Turk. So much love," said Sephiroth. The baby in his arms began to coo, flinging its little arms around. Sephiroth looks down to the baby and nuzzles its little forehead. "Is the baby a boy or a girl?" asked Reno.

"A boy. We named him 'Matthew'," answered Sephiroth as he looked back up to Reno, "What do we need to do? How are we going to do this?"

"Your the commander, Seph. You lead us into the battlefield and we will take care of the rest," said Reno. "Let us get things situated before moving to the battlefield. Angel...While we are out, you are in charge of looking after your little brother. I know you want to join us, but I can't leave Matthew alone here," said Sephiroth.

"Okay, mom," was all Angel said. He didn't defy or fought back, he just did what he was told and left it there. Everyone began to prepare for the siege to save Vincent from Hojo's grasp, stocking up on supplies and potions in case of an emergency. 'I'm coming, Vincent...I'm coming,' thought Reno. Inside Hojo's lab, Vincent slumped down near a dark corner of the room in fear inside his containment room. Anxious, Vincent wondered if Reno would come and save him. Valentine gets up from his corner and tried to rip open the heavy glass-made window, but to no avail, it failed.

"Let me out!" screamed Vincent, banging his fists into the main heavy glass cover in front of the room, "Let me out! I'll be good! Please let me out! Please...Please let me out.." He began to fall apart and cry, wondering if he'll get out alive. Hearing all the banging and commotions, Hojo walks towards Containment Room X-4 from his office. He approaches the front of the glass as Vincent continues to bang on the glass.

"Stop banging on the glass, Valentine. You just need to relax yourself," said Hojo. "Let me out, please...Let me go," cried Vincent. Before Hojo said something else, a male bio-engineer walks up to him with notes and a worried look on his face. "Sir..I think I know why Valentine is so moody all of a sudden. Take a look," said the bio-engineer. Hojo looks through the notes and looked at the bio-engineer with shock.

"This can't be...Vincent is in heat?" asked Hojo. "That's right. The hormone sedatives aren't working at all right now, but as soon as it passes, it'll start working again," answered the bio-engineer. Hojo soon sees an oppurtunity in this and comes up with a new plan for science.

"This will be a perfect opportunity to have a new, more obedient Vincent. As soon as the studies are done and we get a new subject, get rid of Valentine," said Hojo. Vincent heard this and immediately began to panic. "No..No! I won't let you! Get away from me!" screamed Valentine. Within the course of fifteen minutes, the scientists armed themselves with sedatives to retrieve Valentine. The former Turk sees them coming to the containment room and flees away from the door. From the left, metal-made sliding door, the scientists entered the room, instantly cornering the former Turk.

"Go away...Please...Don't," whimpered Valentine. "Vincent. You were our prized experiment during Project Chaos. We made you perfect, I'll admit it, but your too...'Failing' to be on the front lines for ShinRa. Only you can create a more perfect creation," said Hojo. Fearing the worst, Vincent backs away.

"I won't let you do this. I want to live, not die," said Vincent. "Think about it, Valentine. Do you want to be reunited in the Lifestream with your beloved Lucrecia?" asked Hojo. The former Turk turns to his creator, overcame with flashbacks of his beloved. Unfortunately, this was a new turning point for Vincent. He was ready to move on.

"No...She's in a better place now. I...Already have a mate waiting for me," said Vincent. Hojo couldn't believe this, of all things; Valentine was refusing to join his beloved and has moved on with his 'mate'. Hojo and a few guards grab hold of a panicking Vincent, trying to fight them off. "No! Let me go! Let..Go!" screamed Vincent. They drag Valentine a few feet towards the door to leave the containment room, but the left door opens with someone walking in. Then everyone hears a familiar voice yell out at them.

"Let go of him!" the voice yelled out. Everyone stops and turns to the voice's source; revealed to be the red headed Turk, Reno. An image of anger was shown on his face. "Reno. You can't be back here. What are you doing here?" questioned a scientist.

"Let go of him...Or somebody's wrist is going to get broken," threatened Reno, arming himself with his shock staff. Hojo smelled betrayal in the air, "What is the meaning of this? Why are you betraying us?"

"Why? Because I was picked as Valentine's mate. You are not going to get away with this. I'm done being a Turk and so is Rude. Look at all the damage ShinRa caused on this planet! You should be ashamed of yourself, but your never going to understand that. Get away from my mate, or I'm going to come over there and break someone's neck," growled Reno.

"You traitor. You and what army?" said Hojo, teasing the now former Turk. The door slides open again, revealing Rude walking in. He doesn't come alone; right behind him was the legendary One Winged Angel, Sephiroth; next came Cloud, Zack, Kadaj, Loz; lastly Yazoo. Everyone was present, ready for battle.

"Zackary Fair? Your awake?" gasped Hojo. "What's this? Surprised to see me?" cooed Zack. Sephiroth's eyes made the whole room freeze and the temperature to drop. Hojo gasped, finally seeing the fully grown creation from his project months ago for the first time.

"Seph..Sephiroth...Your fully grown," gasped Hojo. Sephiroth then scares all the bio-engineers, guards, and the scientists with his familiar trademark smirk and arming himself with his familiar weapon: His over two foot long katana. "Ruination to all..I bring you despair," said Sephiroth.

"Let Vincent go, or hell is about to break loose in here," threatened Cloud. One of the guards made a fatal mistake, thus costing his life. "Make us!" he called out. "Looks like someone wants despair. Give it to him, Seph," said Reno. Entering a sword stance, Sephiroth prepares to use one of his deadliest sword techniques: Octa-slash. With quick deadly slashes, the guard went down with sprays of blood. The crimson liquid leaks out onto the floor, but soon a disturbing scene emerges. Vincent rushes to the liquid and begins to drink it up like soup.

"Eww..He's a vampire?" asked Zack. "He's nourishing himself. He does have many vampiric qualities," explained Sephiroth.

"Who's next? How about you Hojo?" said Cloud, aiming his sword at Hojo. "We are not giving up Valentine!" cried another guard.

"Well, what do you think, Reno?" asked Rude. "Lets see if we can kill some of them to get this point through their heads," said Reno. Acting like a signal, everyone rushes to the others, attacking which of those that got in their way while the others were fleeing for their lives. As the battle continued with the other scientists, bio-engineers, and guards; including Hojo, fleeing outside into a room with more space. Reno was about to follow, but Sephiroth stops him.

"No...You have to stay here with him. He needs you," said Sephiroth. Reno nods and rushes to Vincent, who without no one noticing changed form into Chaos. As the red head rushes to him, Chaos stops feeding on the blood; fully satisfied. "Chaos...Are you guys angry I abandoned Vincent at the cave?" asked Reno.

"I already know. We're not angry at you at all. Such a facade you created, but it seems it saved both you and Rude from ShinRa. I knew you would come back," answered Chaos. He changes back to Vincent, allowing his former Turk host to spend some time with his mate. "You came for me. I'm so sorry," said Vincent.

"Don't worry about it. I had to come back," said Reno. "I'm in heat. They wanted to breed me and as soon as I give birth; they're gonna take the baby away and get rid of me," cried Vincent. He hugs into Reno, holding him dearly. The red head hugs back, comforting him from his fears.

"I'm not letting them near you, okay? I'll take out anyone that tries to hurt you-" Reno's sentence was cut off by the sudden kiss by the Former Turk. Reno knew this was going to happen sooner or later, so he kisses back, holding Vincent in his arms. They break for air with enough time for Reno to whisper those three lovely words into Valentine's ear. Tears begin to stream down Vincent's crimson eyes as soon as he heard those words. "Here...Lets get rid of this," said Reno. He reaches to the collar around Vincent's neck and rips it apart, getting it away from the former Turk and tosses it away to the floor.

"There ya go. Now your free," said Reno. "Thank you. I'm sorry you had to see that. I have some vampiric aspects," Vincent apologized. The red head responded with a light hug.

"I saw that Sephiroth gave birth a second time. When I was heading to Black Water, he was holding a baby in his arms. Did you know that?" asked Reno. "I witnessed it. I was on my mission and found the two in their hideout. During then, Sephiroth was giving birth and I saw the newborn come out. Its a blessed event in life. Maybe I can be a mother, too," answered Vincent.

"Well, since you're in heat...Maybe it could happen," said Reno. "Really?" asked Vincent in awe. The red head nods and kisses the raven haired man's head.

"Lets go kick some ShinRa butt. Its time for redemption," said Reno. Vincent agrees and changes form to the Galian Beast, ready to kill. "Yeah, you came back for Vinnie. Chaos and I knew you would come back for him. Lets go take on those scientists and get the hell out of here," said Galian heading towards the door. Reno follows behind the wolf demon and they both leave to combat the enemy. With the field leveled in Reno's and the group's favor, ShinRa was losing disgracefully. They made sure to totally wreck the lab into oblivion; rendering it unusable as best as they could. With the major damages dealt, it immediately activated a ten minute delay for the self-destruct mechanism.

The sounds of the alarm blared through the whole complex; indicating to the scientists and Hojo that the group fighting them somehow managed to activate the fail safe in the lab. "Oh, no! The lab is going to explode! Hurry and gather all our data you can. Go! Go! Go!" panicked Hojo. The remaining scientist and the others rush around to each room to collect their data til they have to go. The opposition continues the destruction, disabling the lab further til it blows. With a minute and thirty seconds left, everyone began to flee the compound. The scientists gathered as much data they could carry and ran to the evac copters at the back of the lab.

Sephiroth enters the main computer room and looks at the screen. He remembered this room all too well. This was the room where his younger self discovered the secrets of his creation. Anger soon overcomes the former hero, causing him to swing his sword at the computer, destroying it in vast amounts of slashes. Tears streamed down Sephiroth's eyes as rage continued to pulse through him. The computer was no match for a anger fueled One Winged Angel, rendered unusable and wrecked. Sephiroth fell to his knees, crying to himself. Unknown to the former hero, Cloud was the only witness.

"Sephiroth. I guess you found out about yourself here. Its okay, everything's going to be okay. We're running out of time. We need to go, we need to go. Come on, Seph..Come on," said Cloud, helping the former hero back up onto his feet. Sephiroth calms down and grabs the hilt of his weapon, turning to Cloud and the two flee the room. Now with less than a minute left til self destruction; the group flees to the back of the complex to the evac copters. It seems that the scientists and Hojo took the others, but left only one left that was big enough for the group.

"There's one left! We can commadeer this one," shouted Rude, pointing at the last remaining copter. Everyone gets inside and prepares for take off. As quick as he can go, Reno turns the copter on and immediately takes to the skies. "Hurry up. We have less than thirty seconds before the whole place goes boom!" said Zack.

"I'm working on it," replied Reno as he piloted the copter forward away from the complex.

_20...19...18...17...16..._

The copter goes farther and farther away from the laboratory, not turning back after the winning battle. "How powerful is the explosives?" asked Kadaj. "Its powerful enough to wipe out a village. We need to get away from the blast radius if we are going to survive," answered Rude.

_10...9...8...7...6..._

"Are we far enough to make it?" asked Loz. Rude looks back at the distance they traveled away from Hojo's lab and determined that they were clear away from the blast radius. "We are now. All we have to do is brace for a gust of wind. We're really far from the blast zone," answered Rude.

_3...2...1...0..._

On cue, the building begins to have small explosions erupt from different locations; like as if something was setting off dynamites. The explosions soon get bigger like exploding bombs, from land mines to C4. The structures crumble away like an ancient site as the explosions erupted from left to right. Within a few more seconds, the entire lab gives one final explosion, mimicking that of an exploding nuclear reactor, but in a smaller caliber. A gust of wind surged to the copter like a swipe of a hand.

"Brace yourself!" screamed Reno. The big rush of air courses to the helicopter, going through it like a rock through cloth. The evac copter rocked with alot of force, but everyone braced themselves in time to this. Within a few seconds, the rocking sensation was gone and the gust of wind passed onward. "Phew...That was close. Is everyone alright back there?" asked Reno.

"Yeah," everyone replied. "I'm okay...I fell off the seat, but otherwise I'm okay. This is all the excitement I need for a day. Its time to head home," said Sephiroth. "Back in that room, why did you destroy that computer?" asked Cloud.

"It triggered a bad memory. Since the rest of the lab was wrecked, I decided that it should be wrecked as well," answered Sephiroth. "I'm glad your all alright back there. Alright, Vincent?" said Reno, ending his sentence with a question.

"Yeah...I fell on the floor, but I'm alright," replied Vincent. "Thank god everyone's okay," sighed Reno in content. "Well..We don't have a job anymore, we betrayed the company..Now what?" said Rude.

"We start from the very beginning. We will fix the damage ShinRa caused on this planet, even if we have to fight them head to head. Lets head back to Black Water and settle down for a while," answered Reno. Rude and the others agreed and headed back to the hideout in the Forgotten City. From the far west, Hojo looks out of one of the other evac copters in utter sadness. Of all the hard efforts and all the hard work he putted into his researches and experiments; all went up in smoke.

'Those fools are going to pay for this...Every single one of them. One way or another...I will kill them; even you...Vincent Valentine,' fumed Hojo, now becoming fueled with revenge and anger.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Time for Rest \ The Night Time Fun**_

Inside the commandeered evac copter, Reno and the others landed in front of the hideout of Black Water. Now they have to figure out how to disguise it from site so the company doesn't recognize it. When they landed, Sephiroth saw Angel waiting for them; holding his little brother, Matthew; or 'Matt' for short. The former hero was the first to get out of the copter. He rushes to Angel and Matt, who were waiting for their mother to return.

"I sensed you guys were coming back, so we got ready and waited for you," said Angel. "Your psychic abilities are starting to awaken. That's good," said Sephiroth. The former hero picks up little Matt from his big brother's arms and held him close to his chest.

"Hello, little one. Did you miss momma?" asked Sephiroth, talking to the little baby. Cloud and the others got out of the helicopter one at a time, all except one. "Hey, where's Valentine?" asked Reno.

"He's napping. I think he's dreaming about something," said Zack. Reno shakes his head and goes to the back of the evac copter. As he enters the compartment, Reno spots Vincent laying on the floor, enveloped in a dream. "Mmmmph...Mmmm," 'Mmm'ed' Vincent in his sleep. Reno quietly kneels to Vincent and carefully shakes him awake. Vincent quickly reacts, jumping in a panic.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump like that," Reno apologized. Vincent calms down, "It wasn't you...I just had this dream that just made me jump."

"What was it about?" asked Reno. "We were in it, you and me...Alone in the darkness. This dream is much different than the others," answered Vincent.

"What were we doing in the dark?" asked Reno. "...We were...Mating. It went so slow, but yet...Hmmm," answered Vincent, immediately blushing a shade of light red in the process. Within a few seconds, Sephiroth enters the compartment, holding his baby in his arms.

"So much love. I had dreams like that when I was young. Always involving Cloud and the future events that will come. Do you already know about Project JENOVA and the growth rates?" asked Sephiroth. "Yes..In less than a week, your baby will be fully grown," replied Vincent.

"Mmhmm. That's right," replied Sephiroth, "Have these dreams been reoccurring?" "Yes...They have. It all started when I first saw Reno. Why?" answered Vincent.

"Interesting. The dreams are telling you of what is going to happen in the future," said Sephiroth. Vincent then turns to Reno and begins to blush a shade of light red, wide eyed from the former hero's explanation. "Awww...Don't be nervous. Maybe this could be something you want," said Sephiroth, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, boy. Well...We better get inside; then," stammered Reno. Vincent nodded in agreement, "Yes. I need to rest alittle further." The three; plus the baby, got up and made their way out of the copter. To their surprise, the others were waiting for them. "Ready to go inside, yet?" asked Cloud.

"We are now," answered Sephiroth. Now together, everyone walks inside the hideout and settled down from the battle. Vincent lays down on the sofa to rest, resting on a soft cushioning and pillow for the first time. In Sephiroth's arms, Matt was becoming restless. "What is it? What's the matter, little one?" asked Sephiroth. Matt looks over to Vincent and reaches out to him. For some reason, the baby recognized Vincent from the moment he was born. Everyone awed at this as Vincent slumbered. Sephiroth and the baby walks to Vincent quietly without scaring him.

"Vincent...Someone wants to see you," said Sephiroth. The former Turk wakes up and spots the baby reaching to him. as if he wants Vincent to hold him, or wants to meet the former Turk that didn't take his momma and poppa away while he was coming into the world. "Hi...Do you remember me? I saw you at the moment of your birth," said Vincent, holding the baby carefully in his arms. Matt coos like any typical baby and played around with a few locks of Vincent's untamed hair. Everyone awed at this scene.

"I think he remembers you," said Zack. Telepathically in Vincent's head, Galian and Chaos awed at the scene. 'Awww..Look at the little guy. He's so cute!' cooed Galian. After a few minutes of adoring the baby's cuteness, everyone settles down and prepares for what the future has in store for them. On the sofa, Vincent continues to slumber. Within a few minutes of sleep, a new dream begins to envelope the former Turk. He shifts from left to right; then onto his back, watching the dream unfold in his mind. Five minutes pass and Vincent immediately awakens, sitting straight up in a panic. Full of anxiety, Vincent got up and walked around to calm his nerves.

Pacing near the sofa with his arms around himself for comfort, Vincent slowly settled. Sensing something amiss, Sephiroth walks towards the living room, seeing a distraught Vincent. "Another dream?" he asked. "Yes...It scared me," answered Vincent. The former hero walks towards the sofa and sits right next to Vincent to comfort him.

"What was it about?" asked Sephiroth. "This dream was different from the last one I had. In this one...I was...Bearing a baby. You was in it, Reno was in it, everyone was in it. Sephiroth...What's wrong with me?" answered Vincent.

"Your just...Seeing glimpses of what the future has in store for you. Since your in heat, your body is telling you that its time to mate. Maybe this is something you want; ever since you saw me give birth," answered Sephiroth. Vincent took all the information in and calms down from his anxiety. "Don't feel ashamed. I've had these dreams before with Cloud in them. Your not alone," said Sephiroth, patting the former Turk's back. Vincent relaxes and wipes his brow. Night time came with the rising of the full silver-made moon. Inside the cavern-fashioned hideout, Vincent heads down to the lake area in the lower chambers.

The water's glow danced all over the rocky walls and radiated in a neon-based glow. Looking at the water's surface, Vincent felt at peace; then he thought about Lucrecia, who had a fascination with water and the sea. Remembering his love, he whispered into the air, "Lucrecia...I know you can hear me, but please understand. I know your in a better place in the Lifestream, away from the madness ShinRa created. I will with all my power avenge you and put an end to this. They remade me a hermaphrodite, but I'm used to it. I will avenge both of us and everyone..Even if I have to kill ShinRa from the source." After he whispers this vow, his body began to act strangely.

Falling to the ground under the water's dancing glow, the well sedated hormones surged through Vincent's body like liquid fire in his veins. The former Turk tried to breathe through each wave of this surge, but unfortunately for him; Reno witnesses everything. "Vincent? Are you okay?" asked Reno with concern. "The remains of the sedatives are gone...My body is reawakening. I'm now in heat fully..Gahhh," answered Vincent, being consumed by another wave of the primal urge to mate. Reno knew what this meant. He carefully reaches down to the former Turk and turns him to face him, gripping onto his blood red cloak.

"Reno..What are you doing? Reno?" questioned Vincent. It only took one look in the red head's eyes to see the answer. Valentine was nervous. "Its time. Your in heat now. This is something you really wanted...From the day you first met me. I'll give it to you...And many more," said Reno. After Reno's statement was heard, Valentine's breathing begins to quicken and his heart pounds with anticipation.

"If we are...Then I don't need these," purred Valentine. With his gauntlet worn hand, he rips off his cloak in a frenzy; next he discards his gun holster right next to the cloak. Reno responds with the removal of his tie and jacket, picking up the pace with Vincent. 'Oh, boy...Here we go in a full frenzy mating night,' thought Reno. Vincent removes the rest of his outfit; including his blood red headband, allowing his pale skin to glisten under the water's neon glow. His hair roamed wildly as his red crimson eyes shined in the darkness. The red head finishes a few seconds later, allowing time between the two to get a good look at who they were going to mate with tonight.

To Vincent's surprise, Reno kept his hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Vincent," said Reno. "Reno...Will you always be mine?" cooed Valentine. To Reno's surprise, Vincent still wore the golden metaled gauntlet on his right arm. Reno replies to Vincent's question with a seductive smirk that started the events ahead.

"Always, Valentine...Always," purred the red head. Telepathically, Galian was getting hyped, 'Oh! Something is gonna happen!'

'Why are you watching them? Leave those two alone! Leave them in peace for the night, god,' growled Chaos. 'Bah ha ha ha! You wanna watch, too! Oh, well..Eitherway, lets get,' replied Galian. Vincent crawls over to the red head and stares him eye to eye. Slowly, they embraced into a seductive kiss that almost mimicked the kiss from the laboratory that blew up hours ago. The former Turk climbs over Reno and knocks him down onto his back, peppering him with many kisses for the upcoming event. The kisses stops and the raven haired man embraces into a seductive kiss.

The former Turk's kisses soon travels down to the red head's chin and neck, causing Reno to gasp out in bliss. The red head turns to his left, spotting a shallow pool of water near by. This gave Reno an idea. "Hey, Vincent...I think I have an idea," purred Reno. "Mmmmm...Does it involve getting wet?" asked Vincent. Reno was shocked, how did Vincent find out?

"I can read your mind, Reno. I know what your thinking...And I love it," cooed Valentine. A smirk emerges on the red head's face and both he and Valentine roll to the shallow pool of water. In one big splash, the two enters the water and each got soaken wet. Vincent's black hair was now slicked, clinging onto his pale skin. Reno's hair wasn't spiked anymore; it was slicked down and clung onto his skin. It took one glow of Valentine's crimson eyes to get things going once again.

"Ya know...You look even better wet," purred Reno. Vincent giggled and leans down to the red head and engages into a seductive, slow kiss. They continued this til they moved onto their sides to continue their wooing. The red head's left hand brushes away a few bands of Valentine's raven hair and roams downward, feeling each muscle on the former Turk's chest and abdomen rather slowly. Valentine responded with a moan in his throat and propped his right leg around the red head's waist. With a single stroke of the former Turk's abdomen, he responds; giving the red head entry to explore his cavern. Reno responds and enters, memorizing each detail in mind.

The two delved into each other slowly, savouring each taste and action from each other. The gauntlet's claws lightly caresses Reno's bare back, sending pleasurable sensations up and down his spine. The raven haired former Turk flips the red head onto his back, preparing for something exotic. They broke for air, now panting very lightly. "I can't hold it back. My body wants me to...I need your love..All of it," moaned Valentine. He gives a grind with his hips; telling the red head he wanted him really badly. In sync with a rhythm, the raven haired ex-Turk bumps and grinds into his mate, giving signals to Reno that he wants it, badly.

Sitting straight up while giving the red head a few grinds, the ex-Turk arches his head back in bliss while giving out gasps of affection. The red head wraps his right arm around Valentine's waist, while his left hand roamed up and down the ex-Turk's soft and tender abdomen. Valentine's eyes widen in surprise, feeling the familar sensation on his abdomen. He groans out in escatsy, falling onto Reno in full bliss. They embraced into another kiss, delving more into each other with all the love they have to offer. After more than a few minutes of constant wooing and repeats of all their actions, the moment to finish the mating ritual has finally arrived.

Vincent leans onto the shoreline of the pool of water, mentally preparing for the point of no return. With Reno's help, the ex-Turk melted to his advances. The red head nuzzles the back of his neck, relaxing the raven haired man for penetration. "Ready?" asked Reno, concerned that Vincent might panic through this.

"Yes...Please be gentle, its my first time," answered Vincent. The red head nodded in agreement and begins to massage the ex-Turk's thighs, relaxing him further for the end result of their love. Vincent begins to pant with anticipation, bobbing up and down in the shallow pool of water til Reno was ready to enter his pale skinned raven haired mate. The red head then slowly enters his mate carefully, giving Vincent time to adjust. The ex-Turk winces a bit, but he soon melts into it.

"Ha...Ha...Ooooh," moaned Vincent. "Did I hurt you? Are you alright?" asked Reno, worried that he could've hurted Vincent. The ex-Turk turns to the red head with half closed eyes, intoxicated with love and his unleashed hormones.

"I'm okay...You didn't hurt me. Don't stay still, my mate...Move," answered Valentine, ending the sentence with a seductive coo. Reno takes the hint and begins to pump into Vincent slowly, getting a rhythm started into his thrusts. Vincent gasps in pure ecstasy, bobbing to each thrust in complete unison. His grip tightens onto the rocky ground and his moans and gasps increase in volume. The red head continues to rub the ex-Turk's thighs to entice him over the edge.

"Ha..Ha..Oh, god...Oh, Reno! Send me to the moon with your love!" moaned out Vincent, becoming more and more enveloped from the intense high of escatsy. While Vincent was distracted with the thrusts, the red head attends to the raven haired man's neglected engorged member in the water. In unison with the thrusts, the red headed former Turk pumps the raven haired man's member.

"Ahhhh...That's much better. Please...For god sake, don't stop," groaned Vincent. The red head obliged and continues his thrusts. Within a few minutes of the thrusts and pumps, Vincent's internal walls tightened in waves around the red head's own member, indicating that Valentine was close to his release. Reno was also close in his own release. Another minute passes into the thrusts and the ex-Turk's walls tightened more, tightening the coil inside his body. "Oh, god...I'm coming..I'm coming," panted Vincent.

"I can definately feel that...Almost there," answered Reno, grunting with each thrust. As soon as five minutes pass, the coils finally give way and their release surged through their bodies. Vincent's pupils narrow in response to this surge as his body soon submits to the upcoming climax. Valentine screams out his mate's name in a blissful cry, releasing his own seed into the water. The red head also screams out his mate's name in a cry of pure bliss, but sprays his seed inside Valentine's body. The two fall onto their side in the water, still connected for a few more moments.

Their hearts begin to return to normal rhythm and their breathing slows and normalizes over a few moments time of resting from their release. In the water, they were immediately glowing with a after-bliss glow from an 'erotic' event. Vincent lays still in a half slumber state, allowing Reno to remove himself from Vincent's body. The shape shifting ex-Turk twitches a bit, but doesn't move in his half slumbering state.

"Mmmm...Reno? Are you still there?" asked Vincent, slowly waking up from his slumber. "I'm still here. You okay?" answered Reno. Vincent turns around to face the red head, cuddling up to him in a gentle, after bliss embrace.

"I was just wondering. I didn't want to be left alone after all that...Thank you for saving me. I understand it costed you and Rude your jobs, but...I needed to be set free from that hell. You also needed to open your eyes to the damages your employers are causing. Being a Turk isn't worth anything," said Vincent. Reno turns to Vincent and moves a few strands of black hair away from his face. "Maybe there was a reason why we went to see you. If I haven't met you, this wouldn't have happened. Because of you, I can finally see what was right in my face, but hidden underneath all those lies ShinRa told us...For that, I thank you," said Reno.

Vincent lifts himself and lays his head onto the red head's chest, quickly falling asleep. "We will put an end to ShinRa, but right now...Lets enjoy each other's company for the time being," said Vincent. Reno leans down and kisses the ex-Turk's right cheek, telling him that he loved him. In the shallow pool, the two fell asleep together side by side. They remained this way for the remainder of the night. Unknown to anyone and Reno himself; especially ShinRa, a chain reaction deep inside the shape-shifting former Turk's body was beginning to form from this single act of courtship. Accelerated as Sephiroth's, but how fast is the main question. A new generation was forming, just as Vincent's body intended; following through with the primal urges to copulate that was dormant til now.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: ShinRa's Revelations \ A New Life Begins**_

The evac copter with Hojo inside it flew towards the ShinRa main factory building slowly, but surely at its own pace. Now finishing this two day journey, the copter heads towards the left landing tower. The man with the glow sticks guided the copter to the helipad by swish his glow sticks up and down like flapping wings. With the guidance from the guide with the glow sticks, the evac copter lands on the 'H' symbolized platform slowly and carefully. The copter finally lands and Professor Hojo was the first to get out, leading the group of scientists that survived the battle inside Hojo's lab before it self destructed. Inside the main building, the group made their way through a hallway to President Shinra's office. As Hojo continues his march, he cross paths with his partner, Jerimiah.

"Hojo..Your alive! I heard word that you was under attack at your lab, was it Valentine?" asked Jerimiah, surprised that Hojo was still alive. "It wasn't Valentine alone...Sephiroth and his group showed up and all hell broke loose. Zack Fair is awake from stasis and is on their side," answered Hojo.

"Damn it...I shouldn't have remade him and kept him in stasis inside that reactor. I should've killed him when I had the chance," groaned Jerimiah. "Not only that. We have two traitors on their side as well. Remember Reno and Rude? They double crossed us and sided with them," said Hojo. Jerimiah was in shock, he couldn't believe that both Reno and Rude had betrayed them and the other Turks, siding with Sephiroth and his group.

"Damn it...I had a bad feeling, but it all clicks together. I saw Reno's expression on that day when you showed them Vincent for the first time. He must've developed feelings for your experiment under our noses. It had to been Vincent that...In some way of saying, 'Saved' him. Your not the only one that had their laboratory blown up," said Jerimiah. Hojo was stunned, was his own lab not the only one that exploded from the fail safe mechinism?

"Your lab blew up, too? Did the fail safe go off?" asked Hojo. "Yep...It happened yesterday. It wasn't the fail safe, it was those three remnants. Have you heard the news?" answered Jerimiah. Hojo was confused.

"What news?" asked Hojo. "I see..You haven't heard about it. Yesterday, those three remnants: Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, broke into the military supplies warehouse with a high clearance pass. They commandeered a Dragonfly combat helicopter and took off with it. Next they arrive in it to my lab and turned it into a parking lot. They blew it all up like a volcano erupting! Now we know which two Turks are to blame for this," answered Jerimiah.

"Those...Imbeciles. They definitely crossed that thin line. We better report this to President Shinra. It seems we can't trust anyone anymore with the scent of betrayal in the air," said Hojo. They and their groups headed into Shinra's office and told him everything that transpired through two days. After listening, Shinra understood what was happening. "We have two traitors from our own. We must block those high clearance passes from them effect of immediately. They are deemed 'traitors', til proved otherwise. It seems Sephiroth has adapted well and sent his troops into combat, a type of intelligence we value in the JENOVA Project," said Shinra.

"If we don't get rid of them now, they'll escalate their attacks here and try to kill you. This Project JENOVA and Project Chaos are getting out of control and we have to terminate the subjects before they get here. Look at the damages they caused!-" "Hojo...Enough," Shinra interuppted Hojo. Obediant like a student, the professor silences. Jerimiah wanted to tell the same story, but knew that he wouldn't get far. He kept his silence.

"I'm so sorry, President Shinra. I should've kept my mouth shut. I'm just going through a tough time ever since my lab self destructed by them. I'm also worried for your safety, that's all...I'll keep my tone in check," Hojo immediately apologized. "Sir...Might I make a suggestion. Since Fair is now a player into this with Sephiroth, the group's threat levels are at high capacity. If we discontinue the projects til this clears up and you get your two prized SOLDIERs in the process, that way we don't raise the threat levels anymore. There could be more SOLDIERs I made in that Mako Reactor," said Jerimiah.

"Hmmm...Interesting point. We will send our armed forces in due time to the reactor and to their hideout. There will be no more subjects as of now til Sephiroth and Cloud are into our possession. As for the others and Valentine...Execute them on sight," ordered Shinra. Everyone present in the room nodded in agreement. As soon as the meeting was finished, everyone went on their way; including Hojo and Jerimiah. "What new SOLDIERs have you made in the Reactor?"

"Just one. He should be familiar to you under the rank of Lieutenant," answered Jerimiah. "No...Not him..Not...Genesis," gasped Hojo.

"He's still in stasis...I hope. I'm afraid that we're gonna have to terminate him to make sure that he doesn't wake up and side himself with Sephiroth's group," answered Jerimiah. "Please don't tell me you made Genesis a hermaphrodite, too," said Hojo.

"...I did. Lets just pray he doesn't wake up before we kill him," answered Jerimiah. Back at the hideaway of Black Water, everyone was celebrating their victory of their newly commandeered and acquired Dragonfly combat helicopter. Also in the process, the remnants stole a bunch of medical equipment, such as a Doppler and a sonogram machine. Young Matt had grown from a baby to a three or four year old during the course of two days. Everything was absolutely fine, but Vincent however, was ill. Reno stood by him as the shape shifter laid in bed.

"Your going to be alright, I promise," said Reno, rubbing Vincent's back. "I hope so...I don't understand why-" Before Vincent finished his sentence, he grasps his mouth with his gauntlet hand and rushes to the bathroom, immediately regurgitating into the toilet. Sephiroth rushes in, concerned for Vincent's well fare.

"He's in the bathroom right now. What the heck is going?" asked Reno. To Sephiroth, these symptoms looked familiar to him. "I think I know what's going on, but we need to wait a bit longer," said Sephiroth. Vincent finishes up in the bathroom and a sound of a flush was heard. The raven haired ex-Turk walks out of the bathroom, still feeling ill.

"Here we go...I'll get you back to bed," said Reno, holding up Vincent. "Thank you...I really don't feel so good," groaned Vincent. Reno lays Vincent back into bed, covering him up to rest. Matt stumbles into the scene, wondering if Vincent was going to be okay.

"Mommy...Is he going to die?" he asked. Sephiroth turns to his son and answers the child's question, "He's not going to die. Vincent's just not feeling well." Matt walks towards the ex-Turk and gives a peck kiss on his left cheek, hoping it'll help him get well. Everyone awed at this. Sephiroth heads out to the living room to Cloud and Zack, who were finishing up a card game.

"Cloud. Can you and Zack be a dear and head to a town to gather some stomach aid medicine and a test, just to see if Vincent is expecting?" asked Sephiroth. "No problem...We'll find a disguise so we don't get spotted by the Turks. We'll be back," replied Cloud, giving his mate a kiss. Zack gives a quick hug to Sephiroth and both he and Cloud rush to a nearby town. Kadaj enters the room with Vincent inside, carrying a bowl of Chicken Noodle soup.

"I wish I can eat...But I'm afraid, too," said Vincent. "You need to eat. Your body needs the nourishment. When your stomach tells you to stop, stop," said Kadaj, fixing a spoonful of soup. Vincent lifts his head up to eat the spoonful, praying that his stomach doesn't reject it. Reno walks to Sephiroth and asks a question.

"Seph...What's wrong with him? You seem to know what it is," asked Reno. "I went through this before. I believe Vincent is going through Morning Sickness, indicating that he is pregnant. To be sure, I sent Cloud and Zack to get stomach aid medicines and a pregnancy test; just to be safe," answered Sephiroth. Reno was in shock.

"You mean..He's expecting?" asked Reno. "The only way to be sure is through the pregnancy test," answered Sephiroth. Reno began to give a shocked smile and ran off to Vincent, who in the process of eating. After eating another spoonful of soup, Vincent pushes the bowl away, despite there was plenty of soup left.

"My stomach doesn't want anymore...Right now," said Valentine. Kadaj acknowledged this and sets the bowl and spoon on the stand. Reno heads to Vincent's side. "Sephiroth thinks you could be pregnant. He sent Cloud and Zack to get some things," said Reno, brushing away a few strands of black long hair.

"Really? Am I?" asked Vincent. "Don't know. We'll have to wait and see," answered Reno. A day passes and both Zack and Cloud return with the supplies, sorry that they took so long.

"We're sorry. We had to hide from a few Turks and try not to get killed by them. Here's the stuff; just as you requested," apologized Zack. Sephiroth searches through the paper sacks for the pregnancy test; til he spots it in the second bag. "You better get that to Vincent...We need to know," said Cloud. Sephiroth nods and quickly walks to Vincent's room, taking the test out of the box. As he enters, Reno and Yazoo helped Vincent up out of bed to get him to the bathroom. Sephiroth stops them.

"Hold on..Where are we going?" asked Sephiroth. "Vincent needs to go to the bathroom, my lord," answered Yazoo.

"Before he goes in...Here, follow these instructions to use this test. We'll wait til tonight to see if it reads," said Sephiroth, handing the pregnancy test to Vincent. The ex-Turk nods. The former hero then lets Reno and Yazoo carry on from where they left off. Night time soon arrives with the rising of the sickle shaped moon. Sephiroth and Angel prepared dinner inside the kitchen area. Cloud and Zack played with Matt, who suddenly decided that he wanted all the attention. Rude fixed up the Dragonfly and removed anything that'll lead the Turks, or anyone of ShinRa to them.

"There...That should do it," Rude said to himself. The remnants helpped one another by bringing out a portable plastic table into the living room. Inside the bedroom, Reno and Vincent were alone, heading towards the pregnancy test. "Well...It said to wait a hour, but since its been more than that, lets see what it reads," said Reno. Vincent picks up the stick object and looks to see what it read. In a box on the test, a blue plus was revealed to them. Valentine was confused,

"What does the plus mean?" asked Vincent. Reno brings out the manual to the test and looks through it. "I'm looking, I'm looking...Here we go. The plus symbol means...Oh, god," Reno gasped, dropping the manual in shock. This concerned Valentine.

"Reno...What's wrong? What did you find out?" asked Vincent. Reno immediately picks up the manual and said, "The blue plus means...Your pregnant." Vincent was wide eyed in shock; then looks at the pregnancy test once more. Valentine turns to Reno and suddenly begins to smile, hugging the red head with joy.

"Oh, my god...We did it. We did it," said Valentine, hugging Reno tightly. Reno hugs back for a few minutes and released. Within a few more seconds, Rude walks into the room, "Hey, dinner's ready. Better come get it while its hot." The two nods and follows Rude to the living room where the table was set. Everyone sat around the table like a big family, even Vincent, Reno, Rude, and Zack. Sephiroth and Angel prepared a chicken dinner with a side of buttered biscuits and mashed potatoes. The two also prepared some soup and crackers; in case Vincent's stomach didn't agree with the food. Each person retrieved their plate of food, while Vincent got alittle bit of chicken and soup; plus a biscuit.

"This feels like we're all a big family. We should all be thankful for this reunion, and gaining new allies against those that caused so much havoc on this planet," said Sephiroth. As both Cloud and Kadaj took a bite of their food, the former hero turns to Vincent, who appeared to be fiddling with something in his hands. "Vincent...Do you have anything to share with us?" asked the former hero.

"Yes...I do have an announcement to make," answered Vincent. Everyone silences for the announcement, being polite as guests. "The pregnancy test has revealed to me that...I'm expecting," said Vincent. Everyone was in awe, clapping in happiness for Valentine. Vincent passes the test around for everyone to see. Kadaj and Loz were ecstatic with joy.

"Oh, Reno...You did it! I knew it!" cheered Rude. Everyone cheered in unison, but within a few minutes returned to dinner. "Eat what you can, okay?" said Reno, knowing of Vincent's condition. The ex-Turk agrees and ate some of the chicken. Dinner was finished and everyone had their fill of the food, heading to bed in anticipation for a brand new day. During the course of two months, everyone was preparing for the arrival of Vincent's first born child by setting things up and rearranging the bedroom that Vincent occupied. Sephiroth and Reno preps up the sonogram machine and helps Vincent onto the bed.

"We need to see how the baby is doing and how long your pregnancy will be, either like mine or different," said Sephiroth. Vincent nodded in understanding and lays onto the bed. Now garbed in a loose fitting long sleeved shirt and sweatpants, The ex-Turk lifts the shirt up to expose his abdomen. The former hero places some gel onto the probe and on Valentine's stomach.

"Oooh..That's cold," said Vincent. "I'm sorry about that. That's how the gel is these days...Lets see here," answered Sephiroth. He takes the probe to the location of the womb, looking inside to spot the unborn baby growing inside. It only takes three minutes til the baby's heartbeat was heard through out the room.

"There it is. Oh my...Its been two months and the baby has already grown to eleven weeks in gestation. It is alittle accelerated, but we won't know for sure how long it'll be til you're ready to give birth. The heartbeat is very strong and the baby is nice and healthy," said Sephiroth. Matthew, now fully grown in appearance to look like a short haired Sephiroth with Cloud's eyes of aqua green, looked on the screen to see the baby. Matt didn't have the single wing trait, unlike his older brother, Angel. Vincent looks at the screen with the unborn offspring floating in liquid, connected to its mother through a cord. In a calm trance, the ex-Turk listens to the heartbeat, falling asleep under its sound.

Inside Vincent's mind, Galian and Chaos watched in awe at the sonogram screen of the baby. 'Chaos, look...Vinnie's having a baby,' awed Galian. 'I can see that. Awww...I'm wondering how long the pregnancy will be?' answered Chaos, scratching his head in wonder. Back in reality, Sephiroth cleans off the remaining gel off of Vincent's stomach with a dry cloth, allowing the ex-Turk to get up from bed.

"We'll keep an eye on you for the duration of the pregnancy. That way we can see how long the pregnancy goes," said Sephiroth. Vincent nods in agreement and lowers the shirt down, getting up to stretch his legs. For the remainder of the night, all Valentine did was get a glass of water and went to bed. Two more months pass and everyone was preparing further for the birth ahead. Astonishing, Vincent appeared seven to eight months pregnant in the course of four months. Sephiroth scans Valentine's swollen abdomen to examine the unborn baby. Everyone was present in the bedroom, wondering how the baby is doing. Reno didn't leave Vincent's side; he stayed with him through this process for four months.

"I'll be...The pregnancy is as long as five months. It seems your gestation period is two months more than mine. As always, the baby is in remarkable health. One more month to go, Vincent, one more month," said Sephiroth, assuring that it won't be long til it is time to give birth in the upcoming month. Vincent shuffled in the bed as he looked at the screen, falling under the spell of the baby's heartbeat. Night time comes before anyone knew it, the shinig silver full moon shined onto the hideout, as if a higher power was pointing to the blessed event that will in a month's time take place. Reno slept in the same bed and room as Vincent, just to make sure he was alright.

The red head reaches out in his sleep, just to see if Vincent was still in bed. To his shock, Valentine wasn't anywhere in bed, Reno immediately wakes up and looks around the bedroom. "Vince?" he groggily called out. Now wide awake, Reno looks towards the window, spotting the ex-Turk sitting on a chair, still wearing the same sweatpants and shirt, but wore his familiar blood red cloak in comfort. Reno gets up and heads towards Vincent without startling him.

"You okay?" asked Reno. "I'm just nervous. I'm scared on how the birth is going to be. If its like how I witnessed Sephiroth during this as he gave birth, then I don't know how I'm going to handle the pain," answered Vincent. The ex-Turk's anxiety was to the roof. Reno understood this completely. It was, after all, Vincent's first pregnancy.

"We're all here for you. Your not going to go through this alone, Vincent. I'm not leaving you alone through this," said Reno. Vincent smiled in response and hugged up to his cloak. He gets up from his chair, with help from Reno, and heads towards the red head and holds onto him. They soon enter into a little slow waltz dance, under the glow of the moonlight. Vincent leaned his head onto Reno's shoulder, instantly calming to his presence. "Don't leave me...I need you through this," said Vincent. They held onto each other for a few minutes, til the ex-Turk felt a flutter of movement in his swollen stomach.

"Did the baby move?" asked the red head. "Yes..The baby moved. Its been active almost all day," said Vincent, giggling lightly in delight. The two then head towards the bed and laid down. Hidden under the cloak, Vincent takes hold of Reno's left hand and places it on his swollen abdomen. With each passing second, the red head felt each movement inside the ex-Turk's stomach.

"Oh my...Its playing around in there. Don't worry, Vincent...Nothing is going to happen to you, or the baby. I swear my life on it," said Reno. Vincent smiled in happiness and fell asleep, calmed from Reno's presence. Reno also falls asleep right next to Vincent, with his left hand still on his stomach. In a telepathic link, Galian and Chaos also places their hand on Vincent's stomach as well. 'Don't worry, Vince...We're here, too,' said Chaos.

'We won't leave you alone, Vinnie...We'll be here...Don't worry,' said Galian. In his sleep, Vincent gave a soft smile and sends a telepathic message back to Galian and Chaos, 'Thank you.' For the remainder of the night, both Reno and Vincent slept together in peace. When a month passes, the main, special event will soon arrive. Everyone will bear witness to a blessed event, just as soon as the last remaining month passes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: A Natrual Process of Life**_

It was finally the fifth month. The newly forming night was beginning to engulf the sky with its darkness. Everyone went to the site where both Vincent and Reno mated that fateful night and prepared everything. Kadaj and Yazoo made a makeshift bed with blankets and pillows. Cloud, Zack, Angel, and Matt laid down the equipment and supplies, taking every precaution seriously. Everyone was finished with their tasks, but there was one more task left to do: Get Vincent here before labor begins. Sephiroth gets up and heads upstais to retrieve Vincent from his bedroom. In his room, Vincent was only wearing a black, knee length night shirt that mimicked Sephiroth's when he gave birth to Matt previously and a dark red robe. Valentine's anxiety was high.

"I'm scared...I don't think I can do this," said Vincent, frightened on what was ahead. "I'm not leaving you. I'll be right by your side throughout the whole delivery. There's nothing to be afraid of. Everyone is going to be there, too," said Reno, trying to raise Vincent's spirits. The ex-Turk gives a small smile and lays his head on Reno's chest. Sephiroth enters the room quietly, trying not to disturb the scene. Within a few seconds, Sephiroth places his hand on Vincent's left shoulder lightly.

"Vincent...Its time to head downstairs. We're all set," said Sephiroth. Vincent nodded, knowing that it won't be long til his body begins to enter the laboring process ahead. The former hero saw the fear in his eyes as they headed downstairs to the others. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Its a natrual process humans go through to birth their offspring. When I first had my first baby, I was as nervous as you, but I pushed through it and allowed my body to do what it needed to do. Your not alone, Vincent Valentine, we'll help you through this as best as we can. We need to get down there where you and Reno mated before your baby decides to come," said Sephiroth, soothing Vincent's fears. The ex-Turk nods and gets up from the bed.

The three walks down to the lakeroom basement below where everyone is waiting. "Don't worry, Vincent..I understand these things that your going through. I went through the exact same thing. I'll be there as a midwife for you and make sure nothing goes wrong during the delivery. It'll be all natrual, calm and tranquil, and you follow your body's instinct of what it needs you to do," said Sephiroth. "Thank you...I just hope everything goes alright," answered Vincent. They enter the basement, spotting everyone waiting for them.

"Reno will be with you through the whole process. He will be right next to you so you can lean on him through the contractions when they come," assured Sephiroth, helpping Vincent onto the makeshift bed and removing his robe. Valentine lays down on the bed, getting comfortable before labor begins. During the course of fifteen minutes, everyone was watching Vincent as Reno laid right behind him, seeing if labor was beginning. In his sleep, Vincent shifts onto his back, becoming alittle uncomfortable as he shifts and shuffles in the blankets. Cloud notices this and turns to Zack.

"I think Vincent's nesting instinct is kicking in," whispered Cloud. "I believe so. It won't be long," answered Zack. After that conversation, Zack gets up and heads to Vincent, who was shifting from his back to his sides; trying to get comfortable. Reno suddenly wakes up from Valentines shifting, knowing that his nesting instinct was kicking in. The red head soon returns to sleep.

"Vincent...You okay?" asked Zack. Vincent wakes up, then replied, "My stomach is cramping alittle bit...I'm waiting til the baby tells me its time to come."

"Cramping? Is it in here where the baby is?" asked Zack, feeling around on Vincent's swollen abdomen. "Yeah...Its like tightening around the baby; then it relaxes," answered Vincent.

"Hmmmm...That sounds like the contractions are beginning. Just let what your body is doing do what it has to," said Zack. "Okay," was Vincent's reply. Zack heads to Sephiroth and tells him of why Vincent was shifting around a bit. The former hero understood and headed to the ex-Turk's side. Within an hour, everyone was nearby, waiting for the special moment to arrive. Within a few seconds, that moment finally arrives. Vincent sits up in agony, knowing that he was having contractions. Reno quickly wakes up, just by pure instinct.

"Vince?" asked Reno. "The contractions...They're stronger now than before. Its time," answered Vincent. A wave of pain floods through his body like a fire, causing Valentine to moan out in pain. Sephiroth was right by his side. He felt his stomach carefully and felt the contractions to determine its stregnth. With the assessment complete, Sephiroth knew that this was true labor.

"Your in labor...The baby is coming," said Sephiroth. Vincent gives a chuckle and laid down on the makeshift bed, bracing himself for the next contraction. During the course of five minutes, the contractions got stronger. "Auuuuuughhhh...Ahhhhuuugghhh," moaned Vincent, breathing through the pain and preparing himself for the upcoming birth. Sephiroth aided as a midwife, understanding what Valentine was going through.

"That's it, Vincent...Breathe through it. Let your body prepare for the birth. Let the baby come," said Sephiroth, soothing Vincent through labor. Valentine moans through the contractions, but then he props himself onto his knees, holding onto Reno for support. "Oh, god...The baby's coming...Its coming...Auuggghh!" Vincent gasped out in agony.

"Breathe, Vincent, breathe...That's it, Vince...That's it," Reno said to Valentine, soothing his raven haired mate from the pain. Five minutes pass and Vincent was still in the same position, breathing through the contractions. This time he switched position and leaned on Sephiroth for comfort. Cloud approaches the scene, understanding what Reno was going through during this process as a father. The blonde went through the same thing as well. "Reno...Rub Vincent's back right here towards the end. That's where all the contractions are radiating from," Cloud advised Reno. The red head took the hint and began to rub where Cloud told him to rub. This had a immediately effect on Valentine.

Vincent calms to the massaging on his lower back, breathing through each wave of contractions. He then sits down onto the covers and lays down on his side. Reno didn't stop on giving Valentine a back rub. Three minutes pass and Vincent was on his back, holding onto the blankets and towels through the contractions. As Valentine shifted on the towels he was laying on, he began to feel something dripping from between his legs. "Sephiroth...I'm dripping," said Vincent. The former hero checks out the area of dripping, discovering what was transpiring.

"Your water is beginning to break. Your just dripping til the gush comes," answered Sephiroth. Vincent chuckled a bit and settles down. Valentine continues to 'drip' for approaximatly six more minutes, til a big gush coursed out of his groin. In response, Vincent turns to Reno and calmly said, "My water broke." The red head gave a chuckle as Vincent began, Sephiroth over hears this and investigates.

"Mmhmm...It broke. Your water broke. It won't be long til the baby comes," said Sephiroth. Vincent settles a bit and prepared for the upcoming stronger contractions. Within three minutes, the contractions picked up in stregnth, causing Vincent to hold onto Reno's shoulder for support. He moans out in agony, trying to breathe through the pain. "I can't do this...It hurts really bad," groaned Vincent.

"Hang in there, your doing just fine. Its okay, Vincent...We're right here," Reno said to soothe Valentine's anxiety, "Its okay...Its okay. Your doing just fine. Breathe...Breathe...That's it, there ya go." Vincent breathed through the strong contractions as Reno instructed. Vincent held onto Reno and begins to cry in agony. Sephiroth rubs Valentine's back for support, understanding his pain. Breaking the telepathic silence since labor began, Galian speaks, 'Hang in there, Vinnie! Your doing fine!'

'Your gonna make it, Vince...Hang in there,' said Chaos. "Help me...Please help me," moaned Vincent. Everyone begins to respond and rushes to Vincent, trying to raise his spirits through labor.

"We're all here...Its alright, Vincent. Everyone's here for you," said Cloud, holding onto Vincent's right shoulder in comfort. Everyone gathered to support Vincent, who needs it the most. Four hours pass and everyone was supporting Valentine through the labor process. Vincent laid his head onto Zack's lap, resting through the contractions. At long last, Vincent was able to rest through the strong contractions. As soon as a few more hours pass, Vincent begins to stir as the strong contractions ripped through him. Vincent begins to moan in agony.

"Its okay, Vincent...Just breathe through it," said Rude, trying to soothe Valentine's pain. Vincent breathes through it for a few minutes, til his mood starts to change. Immediately, Vincent begins to grunt, feeling the building pressure in his groin. Sephiroth knew what was going on. "Get back a bit...He's ready to push," Sephiroth said to the others around Vincent. Everyone moves back a bit, including Zack. Sephiroth then turns his attention to Vincent.

"Vincent...If you need to push..Go ahead," said Sephiroth. Vincent takes that as an 'Okay' and begins to bear down. "You can do it, Vince...Keep going," cheered Kadaj. The ex-Turk releases his held breath and gasps out in pain, rolling onto his side.

"You gotta push, Vincent, you have to push. You can do it...Keep going...Let the baby come out," said Reno, holding up the ex-Turk's left leg. The red head rubs Vincent's left thigh in comfort as Vincent pushed the baby downward through the birth canal. "That's it, Vincent...Let your body do what it needs to do. Keep pushing...That's it, keep going," said Sephiroth, monitoring the progress of Valentine's pushes. The ex-Turk gritted his teeth through the pain, til he felt something beginning to bulge below his waist. With his released breath, the ex-Turk gasps, realizing that the baby was beginning to emerge.

"Oooohh...The head is emerging..Your doing wonderful," said Sephiroth as he slipped on a pair of latex gloves. Reno looks to see what was going on, spotting the baby's head emerging. "Ha..Ha...Sephiroth..I need to push..Now," grunted Vincent with demand.

"If you need to push, go ahead. I'm all set," said Sephiroth. Vincent begins to push, but slowly than the long push earlier. As he beared down slowly, the head begins to slowly slide out of the ex-Turk's body. Sephiroth guided the baby out with each push. Valentine releases his breath, groaning out in agony. With Reno's support, Vincent manages to pull through. "Your doing good, Vincent..Keep going. The baby's coming...It won't be long," said Reno, kissing the raven haired man's forehead. Vincent chuckles alittle and begins to bear down again.

"That's it...Keep pushing. The baby's head is coming out," said Sephiroth as he guided the baby's head out of its mother. Within a few more seconds, the baby's head was completely out. "Vincent, stop..Stop..The head's out," said Sephiroth. Vincent ceases pushing and groans out in pain.

"Oh, god...I need to push," groaned Vincent. "Just breathe, Vince...The head's out. There ya go, just breathe," said Reno. Vincent breathed through the pressure as best as he could, but his body needed him to push, not breathe through the contractions.

"I need to push...Please," whimpered Vincent. "I'm almost done," said Sephiroth. Within a second, Vincent couldn't take it, "I need to push!" Sephiroth quickly finishes and prepares to guide the baby out.

"Now you can push, go ahead," replied Sephiroth. Vincent lightly pushes again, while lightly screaming out in pain. "Don't waste your breath by screaming, just push...That's it...Almost done," said Zack, holding Vincent's hand. The ex-Turk exhales for a breath, yelpping in pain and breathing heavily from the birthing.

"One more push, Vincent...One more push," said Sephiroth. Valentine takes in a breath, bears down with all his might with one more push. Within the slowed few seconds of pushing, the ex-Turk shrieks out as the baby slid out from its mother, covered with fluid and maternal blood. Vincent fell into a trance, slumbering a bit from the delivery. The baby's cry pierced through the silence, causing everyone to awe at the scene. Sephiroth clamps the cord quickly, allowing Reno to cut it. Vincent whimpers in his trance.

"Kadaj..Lay a towel right next to Vincent," said Sephiroth. Kadaj did as Sephiroth told him to do. In a telepathic link, Chaos speaks to Vincent, 'Vince...Open your eyes..Open your eyes and look at the little baby you and Reno created that night.' Slowly, Vincent responds as the former hero lays the baby on the towel, cleaning the newborn off. Vincent hears the baby's cries and coos, causing him to open his crimson eyes.

'That's it, Vince...Open your eyes,' said Chaos. 'Look at the baby you birthed, Vinnie,' said Galian. Vincent fully opens his eyes and sees the newborn right by him, crying and flinging its little arms and legs around. Upon first sight, Vincent begins to cry and smile at his new baby. He slowly lifts himself up and leans to the baby, nuzzling it like a female dog with her pups.

"Hi...Hello...How was your journey out of momma?" cooed Valentine. The baby heard its mother's voice and calmed down. Upon further examination, the baby was revealed as a girl. "Oh...Your a girl. Hello, little cutie," said the ex-Turk. Valentine then removes the night shirt, instantly becoming bare, but covered up waist down. He picks up the newborn baby girl and places her on his chest and abdomen. Everyone awed at the scene.

"Reno...We had a girl. Isn't she gorgeous?" asked Vincent, looking up to Reno with happiness in his face. The red head begins to give a soft smile at the newborn and leans down to her. The new baby girl cooed under the presence of her parents, slowly beginning to open her eyes. "Oh, look...She's opening her eyes," said Vincent. Everyone gathered around to see the newborn open her eyes for the first time. Within a few seconds, the baby girl's eyes were open; revealed to be golden yellow, just like Chaos's eyes.

'Chaos..She has your eyes,' said Vincent in a telepathic message. 'Oh, my...I guess she inherited something from me. Oooohhh, she's so cute!' answered Chaos. "Wow...She inherited Chaos's eye color. She's beautiful," awed Cloud.

"She's so beautiful. It all took five months to create a new life," said Sephiroth, covering the newborn with a fresh blanket. For the remainder of the night, everyone admired the new baby girl and kept Vincent company. For just that night, nothing mattered in the world; not even ShinRa itself, all that mattered was Reno's and Vincent's new baby girl and the future ahead. With what lies ahead in the distant future, the group will always be ready, no matter the cost.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Epilogue \ One Simple Warning**_

A few days pass after the birth of the ex-Turk's first child, a baby girl both he and Reno named 'Lucina'. This name was inspired and modeled after the name of Vincent's love he wasn't able to save: Lucrecia. On day six, Reno returns from scouting around for any signs of Turks. Before he heads to Sephiroth to deliver his results from his scouting, he always checks on Vincent and little Lucina. Reno enters the room and almost immediately spots the ex-Turk, sitting in a chair feeding his beautiful daughter. The red head quietly approaches the scene, kneeling to Valentine's level. Vincent sensed his presence and turned to him, smiling.

"Hi...How was the scouting mission?" asked Vincent. "No sign of them, but they can show up without notice. How is she?" answered Reno.

"She's just as stubborn as you. She's hungry right now," replied Vincent. The baby held onto the bottle as Vincent fed her, as quiet as a sleeping baby. Reno adores the little baby for a few more minutes, til Zack walks by the doorway and spots Reno. "There you are. I was wondering where you was...Anything?" said Zack.

"Nothing. They weren't around at all, but they'll probably show up eventually," answered Reno. The black haired ex-SOLDIER nodded in agreement. "We better get this info to Sephiroth, pronto. The sooner, the better," said Zack. The red headed former Turk agrees and turns to Vincent.

"I gotta tell Sephiroth this, okay?" Reno said to Vincent. In return, Valentine nods in agreement and allowed Reno to go with Zack to inform Sephiroth of the results of the scouting mission. The two heads up the corridor hallway to Sephiroth's room, preparing to relay the information to the former ex-general. As they entered, Cloud, Rude, Angel, and Matt were present. "Any sign of them?" asked Cloud.

"No sign of them. Its either they're preparing for something, or they don't know this location," said Reno. "Those stupid imbeciles...They'll never let go of this search for both me and Cloud. I think its time we send ShinRa a little message," said Sephiroth, putting the pieces together mentally for the next move. As soon as the single winged warrior finishes, his Jenova traits begin to flicker to life, sensing something heading towards them.

"Sephiroth..What do you sense?" asked Cloud. A wicked smirk emerges from the former hero's face, "They're coming. Now it is time to send the corperation a well heeded warning." Everyone begins to snicker and prepared for battle. Vincent walks into the room, holding the little baby girl in his arms.

"Chaos sensed something coming this way...Its them," said the ex-Turk. "I sensed them, too. We are planning to send a warning to ShinRa to tell them that they are not welcome here," answered Sephiroth. Vincent nodded in agreement as little Lucina cooed in her mother's arms.

"Should they come here?" asked Rude. Sephiroth gives a wicked, evil smirk; then replied, "Let those fools come. One way or another, we will give them our message." From approximately five miles away, a small helicopter flies towards the location of Black Water. Inside the helicopter was a group of six armed Turks; while their leader had a camera feed on, allowing Hojo, Jerimiah, and President Shinra to watch the progress of the mission in a safe location.

"This is team Delta-5. We are approaching the location of Black Water as we speak. ETA fifteen minutes," said the pilot. "Roger that. Proceed with caution, Sephiroth and his group are extremely dangerous. If you spot those two Turks: Reno and Rude...Kill them on sight," replied the dispatcher in Shinra's office.

"It won't be long, President. We'll have those two traitors gunned down and killed; along with the others. We'll also extract Sephiroth and Cloud from the scene as the others die," said the dispatcher, turning to Shinra. Hojo then askes a question, "What if Sephiroth has given birth to any offspring during this time? Do we kill them too?"

"No..If you anger a mother bear by hurting her cubs, she will attack at full force without mercy. We will determine which of them is his offspring and take them along with the parents. That way we don't evoke the One Winged Angel's wrath," said Shinra. The dispatcher relays the information to the team and they immediately understood. Within the course of fourteen and a half minutes, the team made it to the drop scene near the path to the former hero's hide away. Deploying ropes down to the ground from ten feet above, the group each one at a time slides down to the solid ground.

With each member touching down to the ground, they waited til their leader landed as well. Their leader lands to the ground, activating the video feed and signaling the group to enter the pathway in a slow fashion; covering each other's back at all times. "Move quick and quietly...We don't want the enemy to find out about us," said the leader Turk. The group nodded in agreement and proceeded through the pathway. Armed with rifles, sedative dart guns, and combat knives; they proceeded forward up the path.

Each Turk searched the environment for any sudden attack opportunities, making sure that they wouldn't end up on the receiving end of such an assault. They continued up the path with extreme caution, but not enough to see incoming threats hiding in the thrush. With speed, the threats were moving quick to keep up with the Turks. As the group was halfway through the path, Reno, hidden in the thrushes with the attacking group against the Turks, throws a gas grenade to cause a smoke screen. The smoke spreads like baby powder and a blanket, hindering all sight of the environment. The soldiers were on high alert.

"Where did that smoke gernade come from?" yelled one of the Turk soldiers. Everyone searched around their area carefully and one of them said, "I don't see anything." As soon as he said that, Reno sneaks into the group and uses his shock staff and electricutes the Turk with all the electricity the staff could conduct. The Turk roars out in pain in the attack, but all the electricity caused his heart to cease function, ending his life. The leader turned to face the attacker and aimed his gun at Reno.

"Did ya miss me?" cooed Reno. "Traitor!" the leader roared out and open fired at the red head, but his speed was enough to save him. The other Turks open fired too, but their firing missed their target.

"Damn it! Where did that traitor go? Where is he?" questioned the lead Turk soldier. "I don't know sir...I don't see anything through this-" Before the soldier Turk's sentence was complete, a wide, bladed sword pierces through the Turk's abdomen and chest; in the process of spraying blood at the others. Zack makes the second move, killing off the second Turk with his awfully familiar Buster Sword. The others turn in shock, not realizing that Fair was supposed to be in stasis at the Reactor.

"Your company must return to the planet. Can you feel it? Can you feel the blood of Jenova coursing through my veins? That's because you made me this way!" roared the black haired ex-SOLDIER, tossing the dead Turk soldier at his companions, causing the others to faulter. One of the Turks that fell onto the ground aimed his rifle at Zack, but his hand was instantly shot by a gun with three barrels. He turns to look at who was the shooter; revealing not Vincent, but the demonic Chaos.

"Valentine!" cried the soldier. "Valentine's not here right now...You mean 'Chaos'," growled the demon, aiming the gun at the soldier's head. "You freak of nature," growled the soldier Turk.

"Don't be a fool...We knew you would come. Me and Sephiroth foreseen this," rumbled the demonic former Turk, glaring down at the soldier with his golden eyes, "Now here is your final judgement...With the death penalty." With no emotion but a glare, the demon shot the soldier through his skull, causing instant death with the absolute meaning of 'Death Penalty'. After the shot was fired, Kadaj, Loz, and Rude rush in, fighting off the remaining soldiers. Glancing at the leader, Reno observed something.

"Their leader has a video camera! It must be linked to the others at the President's location. We need to get him!" said Reno. At the same time Reno found this out, the leader knew that they weren't going to make it to the hideout, let alone that they already foreseen this and this was a suicide mission. "Fall back! Fall back!" cried the leader Turk.

"You're not going nowhere! You will die and live again as part of Lord Sephiroth...You're going to die here," purred Kadaj, giving an evil smirk at the lead Turk. The other soldier Turks tried to fight their way out of the area, but unfortunately, they were no match for the rogue Turks and the Chaos subject in leagues with the SOLDIERS they were tyring to capture. The remaining Turks were instantly killed as quick as possible, but only lightly wounding the leader, disarming him quickly. "Grab him...We'll deliver the message through that video feed," said Rude. The leader Turk tries to crawl away from the scene, but Zack grabs him and drags him back to the hideout by his ankles.

"No! Let me live! Let me live! Let go of me!" panicked the lead Turk soldier. Up the path, the group made it to the hideout and presented the leader Turk to Sephiroth, Cloud, and Yazoo. Sephiroth was watching over Vincent's baby, til he returned in whatever form he took for battle. Chaos glides down onto his feet right next to the former hero, reverting back to Vincent. Zack throws the lead Turk to the ground. The Turk looks up to face the One Winged Angel, but was in utter shock to see that Vincent grabbed the baby and held it in his arms, not realizing that it was his baby daughter he had given birth to a few days ago.

Matt and Angel arrive to their mother's aid with quick speed. 'What? Valentine had a baby? That's impossible!' thought the lead Turk. From the President's office, everyone was in utter shock at this revelation. "What?" cried Jerimiah, "Hojo...Valentine just had a baby..That was like.."

"Five months ago...My god. He really did give birth," answered Hojo. Back at the hideout of Black Water, Sephiroth approaches the lead Turk, drawing all his attention to the camera. Everyone gathered around the former hero. Hojo watches from the screen, spotting Zack instantly. "Jerimiah...I found Fair..Look," said Hojo.

"Zack," muttered Jerimiah. On the screen, Sephiroth finally speaks, "We all know what you have done to the planet by harvesting Mako to create SOLDIERs. Look at all the corruption you have created."

"When did you become a saviour? Your a destroyer, not a savior," said Hojo. "Silence, human! Let the One Winged Angel speak," growled Vincent. The baby coos, playing with a few strands of Vincent's hair.

"Let me finish...Hojo...I am angry at you for making me an experiment. The anguish, the suffering...We will not stop fighting til your all dead," said Sephiroth, "Now heed this warning if you cherish your life most, if you ever, Ever show yourselves here at Black Water; we will show no mercy and end your lives quick and painfully. Your presence is utterly intolerable. Heed this warning...If you come here...We will make good sure you die here. You are not welcome here. Fare well." The former hero ends the message as Rude approached the camera and turned it off.

"This is just great," said Jerimiah. "They're all dead...This is not good," whimpered Hojo. Rude takes the camera and smashes it to the ground. With the message sent, the last Turk soldier's usefulness was spent.

"Our message has been delivered. Your usefulness has just ended. Do not be afraid, you will live again as a part of me, while your human blood will add as nourishment for this mother of a beautiful baby," said Sephiroth, arming himself with his long blade katana. "No...I'll get out of this! I won't let you kill me-" The lead Turk's sentence was ceased by a stab of Sephiroth's blade, straight through the heart. His life was deleted instantly.

"Hurry..Harvest his blood for Valentine for nourishment...Quickly," ordered Sephiroth. Everyone reacted and took all the blood available from the now dead Turk's body. After this, Sephiroth slices the dry body from limbs to his head in a form of anger. After this, the others disposed of the pieces and burned them; making sure to get rid of the evidence of the Turk's presence. They also did the exact same thing with the other soldiers. Later that night, they prepared a feast for their victory. As they ate, Sephiroth noticed that Vincent looked faint, despite eating the food.

"Vincent...You okay?" asked Reno, who noticed this next. "I'm just feeling faint," replied Vncent. "Vincent...Do you need nourishment from blood?" asked Sephiroth. Feeling embarrassed, Vincent nodded. To his suprise, nobody was grossed out. They all knew that he had vampiric capabilities made into him.

"Don't be embarrassed..We know of this already. Here ya go," said Kadaj, handing Valentine a small golden plate-like saucer filled with blood. The ex-Turk takes the saucer and begins to drink the human blood inside. With each gulp, his feeling of being faint was fastly fading. After he was finished, Vincent was refreshed, but embarrassed that he had to obey his vampiric urge to feed in front of his fellow allies. "Its alright, Vince...We're not staring at you in a mean way," Reno said, patting Valentine's back in support.

After the feast, everyone was preparing for bed. Vincent was heading towards his room and opened the door, spotting the red head holding little Lucina, feeding her with the bottle full of milk. He gave a smile and quietly made his way towards the scene. Reno finishes the feeding and turns to Vincent. "Hey..You feeling better?" asked the red head.

"Mmhmm...How is she doing?" answered Vincent. "Alittle fussy, but otherwise being a sweet angel," replied Reno. The ex-Turk leans down to pick up the little baby and held her in his arms, beginning to burp her from her meal. Within a few more seconds, she lets out a little burp.

"There ya go...Feeling better?" asked Vincent. Lucina coos in response and makes all sorts of baby noises. Sephiroth enters his room before Cloud does and prepares for bed, but spots Matt staring out the window. Like a curious mother, Sephiroth began to investigate. "Matt...What's wrong?" asked Sephiroth.

"Mom...I was just wondering...Is there anyone else out there just like us?" Matt asked. "As far as I can sense...There could be one, but I'm not quite sure," replied Sephiroth.

"I can tell this one is familiar to you, mom..Who is it?" asked Matt. "Hmmm...It could be Genesis. The only thing I can remember that reminds me of him is 'Loveless'. Another SOLDIER, but not as powerful as me," answered Sephiroth.

"Really? Could this 'Genesis' be out there? Will he be on our side?" asked Matt. "I can sense it, but I'm not sure...Only time will tell, only time will tell," answered Sephiroth. The conversation soon ceases and the two prepare for bed. Mat lays right next to his brother, just as Sephiroth is laying next to his mate, Cloud. The two groups covered up and went to sleep almost immediately. Vincent places the baby inside her crib bed right next to theirs for bed, making sure she was safe. As a good mother, the ex-Turk leans down and gives a small kiss on the baby's forehead and turned to go to bed. Reno was already in bed and covered up.

As quiet as the dead, Valentine slips in right next to the red head, cuddling up closely to his mate. Reno turns to the raven haired man and also snuggles up closely. The next day will determine the next phase of the future they were creating against ShinRa. Either from a new acquired ally, or from an unexpected source; only time will tell this for the future ahead. In time, ShinRa will have the devil to pay in mere moments.


End file.
